Home is Where the Heart Is
by T with Honey
Summary: The look on the woman's face was familiar. It was a look of lust shadowed by desire and love.  A tingling sensation formed in her chest.  Through the window she could see the pair walking side by side, their matching orange hair glistening in the wind. It was at that moment Rukia's smile turned upside down and she died a little on the inside...
1. Dissolution and a Reunion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo.

**A/N:** This is based on a true story. Some events have been changed.

**Contains: **Mild foul language

**Legend:** _Italics -_ _Flashback_, **Bold - Announcement**

* * *

**_"Flight 1501, non-stop to the United States, now boarding. All passengers please head to the gate."_**

_"I still don't see why you won't just go to school here. Why do you have to go so far away?" Renji questioned. _

_"The school has a lot to offer in regards to academics."_

_"But as far as friends go, what then? Rukia, there is no reason for you to go."_

_Rukia's eyes became firm as anger began to seep through her amherst pupils. "We will always going be friends, Renji. I've known you since grade school."_

_Renji huffed. "And you've known Ichigo since middle school. Yet you're leaving because of him."_

_"I am not!" Rukia frantically tried to grasp her emotions. "I just need to take advantage of this oppor-"_

_"This opportunity. I get it, Rukia. Still..." Renji slumped his shoulders while his eyes lowered. "I want you to stay."_

_A tightening sensation pierced through Rukia's chest as she watched Renji's expression fluctuate between pain and sorrow. She had already put her mind through the rigorous notion that what she was doing was in her best interest. It was too bad her heart didn't agree with her mind._

_"I know that's what you want but I can't just turn my back on this. I don't want you upset with me because of educational choices."_

_Forgetting his own emotions for a second, Renji scooped Rukia into a strong hug. His right hand gently caressed her back. _

_"I could never be upset with you, Rukia, but tell me something. And I want you to tell me the truth."_

_Rukia mumbled incoherently against Renji's lower abdomen. Her arms shakily snaked around his waist. "...what is it?"_

_Renji showed brief hesitation but soon found his voice. "Tell me, what are your feelings toward Ichigo? Tell me that accepting this school's offer of admittance has nothing to do with what happened last week?"_

_Rukia, startled by Renji's questions, slid her slender fingers around the fabric of his shirt. It was her vain attempt to keep him from realizing he threw her for a loop. _

_"I don't know how to answer that." She responded with confusion in her voice. "The timing was just a coincidence. That's all."_

_"I understand. Will you keep in touch with me while you're away?"_

_"Yes," Rukia ignored that the conversion had careened away from being about Ichigo. "I will call and write."_

_"Good. I better get going then. I have work in an hour and I'm on the wrong side of town."_

_"I'll miss you, Renji."_

_Sliding his hand against the back of his head, Renji grinned like a school girl. "You'll see me again. We've been through too much to become distant now. See you later."_

_And with that Rukia was left with a clear look at Renji's back. She watched as he chatted with her sister and then left without ever looking her way again. _

_It was then that things were starting to come to perspective for her. This was really happening. She was leaving everything and everyone she ever knew behind._

_"Rukia, it's time to go." A gentle hand settled on the less than eager teenager's left shoulder. "You don't want to miss your flight.."_

_With her head lowered, Rukia did everything she could to hold back her tears. She unknowingly placed her left hand over the one on her shoulder and squeezed the lingering fingers gently. _

_"Hisana...I'm not sure about this anymore."_

_A cheerful smile graced Hisana's face as she lowered her arms toward her sisters waist and hugged her from behind. The two stayed that way for what felt like forever._

_"I know you're going to miss the boys but you'll hear from them again and you'll be back here in no time. Vacation is right about the corner."_

_Rukia exacerbated a sigh. "I guess so. Vacation is right around the corner. In November. I can come home then." She didn't believe her own words. They sounded forced and unreliable._

_"That's the spirit. Brown University isn't going to hold your admittance for long. Give them hell. Show them what a Kuchiki can do."_

_"Hisana, I'm not..." Rukia bit her tongue before any more words could be spoken. The legal nature surrounding the origin of her last name was one she felt did not belong in the conversation. Not when there were more important matters to converse about. "Listen, just take care of yourself."_

_Hisana nuzzled her face against her sister's neck and Rukia could feel her shallow breathing roll against her skin. It was one tough decision to leave the country and her best friends since grade school behind. It was even worse, Rukia felt, to leave while her ailing sister required constant surveillance. Her illness, although mild at times frightened the younger sibling. _

_"I mean it, Hisie. I want to see you when I come home for visits. I want you to come out and see me. Be there when I graduate."_

_A soft laugh rolled off Hisana's tongue. It was light and full of genuine happiness._

_"My dear sister. I don't want you worrying about me like this. You have to focus. You speak as if I'm alone here. I'm not."_

_Rukia could feel her sister's head move from one side of her neck to the other but this time she was sure something else had caught her eyes. Or better yet someone. _

_Her sister was occasionally required to have adequate bed rest and there were times Rukia remembered curled up beside her, watching her as she slept. Hisana was always warm but the warmth radiating from her sister's cheeks at that moment was something Rukia couldn't describe with words. It was a steady flow of heat filled with want, lust and most importantly, love._

_"Byakuya has been very good to me. To us. He took us from the hell we were in. He took me as his wife and devoted his time and energy to seeing you succeeded over the years and to my health and overall no longer have to worry about my illness."_

_"Hisie, you're older but I'm always going to worry about you. With Byakuya there or not."_

_That being said, Rukia couldn't help but feel satisfaction when she looked at Byakuya. He sat casually in one of the waiting area chairs typing away on his smart phone. The head of his own company, Rukia always admired his attention to detail. Whether that attention to detail was in the form of his attire, always matching the color from head to toe, or in the form of his love for her sister, Rukia always found herself in awe. Life was hard for two sisters coming up in the world alone. Abandoned by those positioned to protect them, Rukia was grateful for Byakuya, although she couldn't remember a single time she voiced her opinion stating so. _

_"Rukia? Did you hear me?" Hisana's concerned words passed by Rukia's ear, snapping the young teen back to reality. "You really should get going?"_

_Flushed with embarrassment for temporarily zoning out, Rukia saw that in the time she spent reminiscing, Byakuya was now standing among her and her sister holding the strap to her Chappy the Rabbit knapsack._

_"Yes." She took the bag within her possession. "Thank you, Byakuya. Please, take care of my sister."_

_"Such a foolish request to ask. I would do nothing less than care for my wife." _

_Byakuya's flat response would have agitated a lesser person but it was a temperament Rukia grew quite accustomed to. She presented her brother-in-law with a sincere smile the turned toward Hisana who was barely keeping her emotions together._

_"Don't cry. I'll come home soon." The two sisters embraced in a hug and Rukia could feel water fighting to flow from her eyes. "Take care of yourself."_

_The hug could have gone on forever had it not been for Byakuya who slowly separated the two siblings long enough for Rukia to walk toward the gate with her ticket protruding from her knapsack. She smiled and waved before handing her ticket to the woman at the gate._

_"Hisie, if you hear from Ichigo..."_

_"I know." Hisana affirmed before Rukia had time to finish her thought. "Go on. Get out of here."_

_Feeling the water balancing against her eyelids, Ruka turned and rushed down the runway and out of Byakuya and Hisana's sight before any tears could spill. The couple stood there for a few minutes until the woman who collected Rukia's ticket slowly closed the boarding door._

_"Byakuya," Hisana tried to steady the shaking in her hands by holding her husband's slender fingers. "What do we do now?"_

_As hard as she tried, Hisana could not stop herself from crying. She wasn't like her younger counterpart. She wore her emotions on her sleeve. She didn't care that she was standing in an airport crying heavily. That didn't matter to her. As she watched the plane back away from the gate she felt a mix of sadness and pride. _

_"We go home and you go to bed. It's as simple as that." Byakuya draped his arm over his wife's small shoulders._

_"What about Ichigo? What do we tell him? I really thought he'd be here to see her off. Rukia is such a private person. She never told me exactly what happened between the two of them." A small cough expelled from her lips. She tried to hide it behind her closed right hand. "Do you think their friendship is over?"_

_"Right now that is not important. Let's go home. I will take care of any issues that arise after you're well rested."_

_Hisana leaned into her husband and closed her eyes. She tried her best to smile as she watched the plane roll along the run way. Absently she slowly brought her arms around Byakuya's waist and watched the plane disappear into the sky. Her coughing fit resumed as her tears continued to fall._

_"It's time to go, Hisana." Byakuya spoke softly but full of vigor. He supported his wife and walked away from the window. _

_"Yes," Hisana cleared her throat and did her best to put on a smile. "Let's go home."_

* * *

**"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have arrived in Japan. Please gather your belongings and watch your step when leaving the aircraft. We thank you for flying with us."**

With her Chappy knap sack hanging loosly from her right shoulder, Rukia began the trek toward the baggage area for her luggage. She casually pushed her headphones into her ear and sauntered down the path, mindfully reading the signs as she moved along. The airport was just as she remembered it four years ago. Some new shops and boutique's were added but that's it. Without skippng a beat she took a escalator heading downward and emerged in a tunnel leading into another part of the airport. As she stepped out, Rukia smiled at the figure standing to the right with a poster board in his hands.

"Renji, I asked you not to do that." Her reprimand was stern yet not so much. "You're not my damn chauffeur."

Standing tall with a smirk on his face, Renji stored the poster board with Rukia's name under his right arm and held it in place. "Come here."

Rukia removed her headphones and stifled her laughter at Renji's attempt to open his arms wide without dropping the white board. Once he decided it was futile to hold something she no longer needed to see, she walked toward him and gave him the tightest hold she could give. He didn't move and neither did she. Even as the conveyor belt activated behind them and luggage started to come down the two refused to let the other one go.

"It's been too long, Rukia. You've been away too long." Renji soothingly stroked her back. "I haven't seen you in four years. You are a sight for sore eyes."

Rukia couldn't find the words to respond even though she desperately wanted to. Her face sank against his chest as his shirt soaked up the tears running from her eyes. It surprised her that she had crumbled so quickly by just his touch alone, but she had. She had grown weary with despair, heartache and joy all at the same time.

Renji's arms tightened as he felt her shake against his lower abdomen. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about Hisana." His fingers moved from her back to her short black hair. A few strands lingered against his index and middle finger.

Hearing her sister's name made Rukia's knees buckle. "I should have come home sooner..."

"That's not important now." Renji took a step back and pulled Rukia's head back gently so she could see his face and his eyes clearly. "Hisana wouldn't want you saying things like that."

"I know," Rukia pulled herself away from Renji's hands and brushed her eyes against the back of her hand before he could see anymore of her tears. "Where are you taking me? Home?"

Renji stepped aside and let Rukia leave him and their conversation behind. There was little he could do when she got this way. When she put up invisible walls and forced her feelings away.

He stood by and watched her pull a suitcase from the conveyor belt and then reach for another. "Let me get that."

There was no protest. Rukia stood by and watched her belongings come into Renji's hands and get carried off outside the terminal.

As soon as she stepped outside she brought her right hand immediately under her brows to shield her eyes from the sun. The heat was almost unbearable on the patches of bare skin she flaunted but she couldn't really complain. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. She turned her knap sack around and brought out a clear white pair of South Pole sunglasses. The frosty color accentuated the color of her eyes, or so she believed. They were one of a few indulgences she had in her possession.

"This is it." Renji set Rukia's luggage down and began fiddling around in his pants pocket. "I got a new car, well, it's new to you."

"What happened to your old one?" Rukia craned her neck to get a glimpse of as much of the car as she could.

"That piece of shit died one night when I was trying to make it home from work. I had to push it to the side of the road and call a tow." Renji shook his head as he played that day out in his mind. "Luckily one came quickly. I got this baby the next day. It's a 2012 Mitsubishi."

"It looks nice."

Renji stopped fidgeting with his pockets and looked at Rukia as if she had just insulted him.

"Nice? Those American glasses are 'nice'. This car is beyond nice."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "What do you mean American glasses? I bought these years ago when I was still here, you idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Renji shrugged his shoulders. "Your whole get-up screams 'American girl'."

Rukia gave herself a quick once over. She wore a simple cropped white t-shirt with a small pocket over her right breast, a pair of blue flare jeans and a set of black sneakers on her feet. It was one of the most comfortable outfits she owned.

"You don't know what you're talking about. All the girl's back at the dorms wore clothes like this."

"I just can't remember a time when I saw you wear anything like that here. That's all I'm saying." Frustration was drawing on Renji's dark brows. "Where the hell are those damn keys?"

"Renji." Rukia peered into the vehicle and rolled her eyes. "Are those your keys sitting in the ignition?"

She waited for him to tell her what she already knew. Seeing the look of anger than sadness in his face there was nothing more to say.

"I guess I forgot them when I was writing on that damn poster. I even left that in the airport." Renji softly rubbed the back of his neck. He was beyond upset with everything that had happened to him up until this point.

Rukia however smiled then released a soft laugh. "You haven't changed one bit."

"I guess not, huh?" Renji held his neck and forced a smile. "It looks like I'm stuck here. I can see if Ichigo is available to give you a lift to the house."

Ichigo. That was a name Rukia did not hear in four years.

"I-Ichigo? There's no need to call him."

Peeling his smart phone from the holster on his waist, Renji started typing away on the touch screen's keyboard.

"I was given instructions to get you home as soon as possible. Byakuya is at the houes and the funeral director should arrive at the top of the hour."

"Just wait a minute." Rukia rushed over and reached for Renji's phone. "I can catch a cab. It just doesn't make sense to have Ichigo come out here when I'm not stranded."

"A cab? Byakuya would have my head. He gave me specific instructions."

"I will take the responsibility." Rukia stared at the phone. It sprang to life as a message she couldn't see appeared on the display. "What does it say?"

"I asked Ichigo what he was up to and he replied he was heading to the grocery store." Renji sighed. "He can take you home, you know he will."

"Renji..." Rukia all but pleaded with a shaky look in her eyes. She wasn't a fan of crying in public but she knew she could crack at any moment.

Taking his phone away, Renji began to type away. When he finished he placed the device back inside its case.

"I told him I was taking you home and then I would swing by to see him."

"You told him I was here?" Rukia panicked. "You told him I was back home?"

"It's no big secret. He was close to Hisana too, remember? Even after you left he would stop by to visit and speak with her. When she passed he and his family were one of the first to know."

Rukia could feel heat rushing to her cheeks. "I didn't know that."

Renji reached into his back pocket and pulled out a black folded wallet. "Call me when you get home."

He handed her a couple of bills, just enough to pay the fare and tip.

"I will. Thank you, Renji."

"Don't mention it."

Once again Rukia stood by while Renji carried her bags toward the taxi station. The two waited patiently for their turn and then proceeded to load Rukia's belongings in the trunk.

"Remember, call me when you get home." Renji proclaimed. He quickly helped Rukia inside the cab and shut the door.

Rukia waved goodbye and soon she was off on the road toward home. The rolled down window provided her with a view of her old life. Buildings she knew were torn down and new architectural structures were in their place. Even the path home was unfamiliar territory. The twists and turns added to a long unfulfilled time in the backseat but it gave her a clear view of her old hometown.

Once the car rolled to a complete stop, Rukia exited the vehicle and stood in front of a large white house. It was official, she was home. She walked beyond the open gate toward the front door that was being opened from the inside.

"Lady Rukia, welcome home." A slender woman wearing a off white dress exclaimed while pushing her frame glasses further against the bridge of her nose.

"Nanao, it's you." Rukia tilted her head slightly. "You haven't changed one bit. How are you?"

"I'm well given the circumstances. I've done my best to keep things in order since things have become so gray around here. Come inside. Tell the cab driver to leave the bags there. They will be brought inside by the staff."

Rukia glanced at the cab driver then lowered her voice just enough for Nanao to hear her. "About the cab-"

"You have nothing to explain, Lady Rukia. Your brother will hear nothing about this from me."

Rukia bowed with a sincere look of gratitude "Thank you."

"He's waiting for you in the den. I will organized your clothing in your room."

Rukia was unsure she was ready to see her brother-in-law but she knew she did not have a choice in the matter. She griped the banister in her hand and made her way to the second landing of the three-tiered house. Stepping along the carpet floor, Rukia knocked once then twice on a large oak door. Without being announced she walked inside and approached her brother who had his back toward her.

"Brother, I'm home."

"Welcome home, Rukia." Byakuya's foggy eyes cut toward Rukia. "How was your flight?"

Ruka cordially fell to her knees and cupped her hands on her lap. "The flight went well. Afterwards I decided to take a cab here."

"Are you saying that Renji did not arrive to pick you up as I asked him to?"

"No, that is not what I meant. He arrived on time but had car trouble. I heard that was a common occurrence with him."

Byakuya turned ninety degrees. "I see. Well then, I'm happy to see you arrived safely. Did he tell you we have company today?"

"Yes, brother." Rukia dug her nails into her jeans. "The funeral director is coming."

A sudden silence circulated through the room.

"Rukia," Byakuya paused. "Stand up." He waited for her to respond to his request. It wasn't long before Rukia was no longer kneeling. "Is that better?"

"What?" Her brows drew together. "I don't understand."

"You didn't look comfortable kneeling. Kimonos are scarce in America, aren't they?" Leaving his dry humor aside, he motioned for Rukia to join him at the window.

Peering into the front yard, Rukia shook her head. Her brother had a clear view of the street leading up to the house which told her he already knew she was not dropped off by Renji as he originally expected. She wondered if his questions were a way for him to test her, see if she would lie to him. Her focus drew on a young man approaching the front gate wearing a black suit and carrying a black suitcase. She didn't have to guess who he was or why he had suddenly shown up.

"Let's go, Rukia."

As Byakuya left the comfort of his window and the sanctity of his den, Rukia fought back tears as the servants of the household welcomed the man upon the property. She knew it would come down to this, down to this moment.

It was time to begin the reason she returned to Japan in the first place. It was time to start preparation on the funeral of Hisana Kuchiki.


	2. Anywhere But Here

Thank you to everyone for reading, and to everyone that reviewed or added a story alert, I appreciate your thoughts and consideration.

**Legend:** _Italics -_ _Flashback_

* * *

"Lord Kuchiki, let me start by offering my condolences. To ensure all of your needs are met I'd like to take this opportunity to address any questions you may have."

Byakuya's library was the scene selected as the backdrop for the meeting with the funeral director. It provided the two men with a lovely view of the garden that showcased various flowers and herbs and a light breeze that accentuated the feeling of tranquility.

"Thank you for your condolences, Mr. Hamada, but I would like to proceed. Questions can wait."

"Yes, of course sir. Please forgive me."

Byakuya watched the man with great interest. He appeared, at the most, a year or two older than himself. He had green eyes, light brown hair and a slender build. He watched with slight interest as his guest removed a few individual sheets of paper and pamphlets from his briefcase and set them to the left of the table.

"If you don't mind me saying, sir, you have a lovely home. That garden is very beautiful."

"It was Hisana's project, Mr. Hamada." Byakuya turned his head toward the garden. "Many an afternoon I'd find her out there knee deep in soil and potted plants."

"Please call me Hatori, Lord Kuchiki, and I must say she did a wonderful job. There are a lot of color out there. Shows a lot of dedication."

Dedication was the last thing Byakuya saw when he looked at the deep green landscape and the plush red, yellow and blue petals. What he saw was more painstaking then anyone could imagine.

Hatori picked up a couple of pamphlets and slid them over the table. "As Lady Kuchiki's husband I can assume you are the legal guardian to all of her affairs. On paper and off."

"Of course." Byakuya slumped his shoulders just enough to avoid a change to his posture. "I will handle all matters pertaining to my wife."

"Then in that case this process will go by smoothly. I don't want to trouble you any more than necessary."

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to process what Hatori had promised him. Having to plan the burial of his wife was troubling enough but it also looked like he had to do the planning himself.

"Lord Kuchiki, if it's not too much trouble, could I ask for a cup of tea before we begin? I will do a lot of talking as I probe into how you'd like to handle the arrangements"

As if on cue Rukia shuffled into the room in the same attire she arrived in. In her left hand was a small ceramic tea pot and in her right was two small porcelain cups. She was careful not to jostle the tea so the contents wouldn't spill from the small spout.

"Thank you," Hatori took the cup firmly in his hands once Rukia finished filling it to brim. "It smells delicious."

Byakuya didn't jostle or bat an eye as the cup in front of him was filled as evenly as his guests. "Hatori, is it?"

"Yes sir." Hatori responded.

"This is Rukia, my late wife's sister."

Hatori rose to his feet and bowed out of respect. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kuchiki."

"Call me Rukia, please, and it is nice to meet you too. I will leave you to discuss my sister's affairs in private."

"As a blood relative you are more then welcomed to sit in and listen to these proceeds."

Holding the tea pot close to her chest, Rukia smiled apologetically. "Forgive me, sir, but I don't believe I'll be of much help."

"My job isn't easy. No one is comfortable handling the loss of a loved one. I find in this line of work that it's best for all parties of the deceased to have some say in how they are remembered."

Deceased. Rukia cringed at that word. "I understand but if I did that then who would refill the tea? Please, excuse me."

Forcing a smile on her face, Rukia departed without so much as a second look toward either gentleman.

"Forgive me for what I am about to say, sir, but wouldn't she prefer to sit in on the discussion?" Hatori asked once the men were alone.

"It seems she is more comfortable pouring tea." Byakuya opened his eyes and locked onto Hatori. "Shall we get started?"

Standing a few feet from the door, Rukia snaked her trembling hands firmly around the base of the tea pot. Her eyes closed while she tried her best to get her emotions in control. She did her best to make it to the kitchen where servants stood in awe at what was before them. After all, it was a long time since the one they were hired to care for was spotted doing domesticated duties.

"Brother is going to need more tea." she said while setting the pot on the counter.

As the servants scrambled to refill the request, one approached Rukia and gently took the pot into her hands.

"Lady Kuchiki, we can take it from here. You don't have to trouble yourself."

Rukia did her best to smile. It was getting harder and harder to do so. "It's no trouble at all."

"That may be true but I'm sure there are other things you'd rather be doing besides pouring tea. Am I right?"

Rukia and the servant turned toward the door to see Nanao entering with a book held firmly in her hands.

"Nanao, I-"

"Lady Rukia," Nanao cut her off before she could finish speaking. "I've laid out a nice kimono for you and ran a soothing lavender bath. I ask that you tend to your needs before worrying about helping others."

A long sigh billowed from deep within Rukia's chest and rolled through her parting pink lips. Arguing was futile. She approached Nanao but looked away before their eyes could meet. "Thank you, Nanao."

Once Rukia was out of the kitchen and everyone's sight, Nanao turned toward the servant still standing with the tea pot in her hands.

"If she comes back in here I want to be notified immediately. Surely her brother is going to be displeased she was allowed to carry on so flippantly in front of company."

"Please forgive me, Ms. Ise. I should have been more careful. We were so busy. She took over before we could say anything."

Nanao placed a gentle hand on the woman's shoulder. "Calm down, Momo. It's in the past now."

"But you said it yourself. Lord Kuchiki is not going to be happy that she was allowed such access to the kitchen."

"This is still her home, albeit she was gone for four years. Remember, it took her sister just as long to leave the duties of the house to others. Despite that, I don't think any of this was about overstepping boundaries."

"It wasn't? Then why would she do it if she didn't have to?"

"Why would she indeed?" Nanao lightly rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger. "Prepare more tea and sweet cake for our guest."

"Yes, Ms. Ise." Momo replied.

Nanao stood by the kitchen door contemplating the conversation. She pushed a loose strand of hair behind her right ear. She gazed at the hardwood floor with realization settling in. Without notice she pushed away from the door and walked along the hall keeping her notions silently to herself.

* * *

_"Hisie, why do I have to take a bath? It's so boring." A young Rukia whined as she sat in the middle of a large outdoor bathtub._

_"To stay clean, silly. That's why." Hisana carefully lifted Rukia's arms and scrubbed her body gently. "These people were nice to let us use their outdoor bath."_

_"But I didn't take a bath yesterday or the day before that. Why do I have to take one today?"_

_"Because you want to smell good, Rukia. No one will want to be around you if you don't smell nice." _

_Rukia shivered while Hisana dipped the tattered rag she had into the water and rung the excess liquid out. Unraveling the cloth in her hands, Hisana went back to scrubbing Rukia's small arms, chest, face and ears and private areas._

_"Can I get out now? It's cold and you still have to take a bath, Hisie." Rukia's small frame shivered again. _

_"Once you are clean, dry and dressed then I will bathe."_

_"But we never take baths together any more. We always took baths when we lived with momma."_

_Hisana hoisted her sister from the tub and wrapped a nearby white towel around her. "We don't have a lot of time, Rukia. You need to get dressed."_

_Disappointed, Rukia stood and watched her sister dress her in the same clothes she wore the day before. This made her even sadder._

_"Why can't I wear something else? I wore this already."_

_Buttoning her sister's dress along the front, Hisana began putting on her socks and sandals. "I know this dress is a little dirty from our travels but I really like it on you."_

_"You do?" _

_"Yes. You look very pretty." Hisana had just finished slipping on her sandals when the sound of a door opening caught them both by surprise._

_Rukia stood idly by as her sister rose to her feet and approached the man who had disrupted their time alone. She couldn't hear their conversation but by the despondent look in her sister's eyes she knew something bad had happened._

_"Let's go, Rukia. We have to leave."_

_Rukia watched her sister gather the towel and wash cloth and bundle them in a ball under her right arm._

_"What's wrong Hisie?"_

_"The man asked that we leave. Our time is up. Go and get Chappy. It's time to go home."_

_Confused but obedient, Rukia did as she was told. While Hisana gathered the small tote bag of clothes and other mentionable, Rukia rushed to the side of the house and grabbed a small white rabbit that was sitting on a rock._

_"Hisie, can we wash Chappy too before we leave?"_

_Hisana shook her head. "No, Rukia, please hurry up. We have to go."_

_Rukia watched the distress on her_ _sister's face then looked back at the house and the young man standing in front of it. She could barely see his eyes, hidden behind a few strands of brown hair, but there was something about his stance that made her seven year old heart boil._

_"Why did you make my Hisie sad?" Rukia approached the man with anger in her eyes. "You were nice to us before."_

_The man was motionless to Rukia's rant which only made her angrier. She reached out and grabbed onto his dark blue kimono._

_"You said we both could take a bath. Why are you saying we have to leave?"_

_Her innocence mixed with anger and the desire for the truth would have broken any one man's spirit. But not this man. Without recourse or warning he grew agitated and tossed Rukia to the ground with one swift kick._

_"It was a moment of weakness when I allowed you two to use my family's bath. Clearly, that was a mistake. My wife has insisted you two leave and I agree. Get away from my house and don't ever come back here again."_

_Shock developed in the center of Rukia's eyes. She didn't even notice that her sister was by her side, holding her close. _

_"Thank you for your hospitality." Hisana helped her sister to her feet and bowed politely to the man. "Let's go home, Rukia." _

_Once they were safely away from the man's residence, Rukia snatched her hand away from Hisana's grasp and stopped moving any further._

_"Why did you thank him? He made me all dirty again." _

_Hisana studied her sister's attire. It was covered in splotches of dirt along the bottom hem. Kneeling, she smiled and began dusting as much as she could from the pink and white material._

_"You should always say thank you when someone is nice to you." Hisana's eyes shined as bright as the smile beneath her nose._

_Rukia pouted. "But that man wasn't nice, Hisie. He made me dirty again and he didn't let you get clean."_

_"It's all right, see?" Hisana showed Rukia she was able to remove most of the debris from her dress. "And I will find a stream to cleanse myself in."_

_"No, Hisie, no!" Rukia stomped her small foot and shook her head from side to side. "I want you to take a bath like me."_

_"A stream is good enough for me." Hisana extended her hand and waited for her sister to take a hold of it. "Now, we have to get moving. It's getting late and we still have to find a home for the night." _

_Rukia took her sisters hand and held onto her rabbit with the other. "Where's home tonight?" __Hisana was momentarily silent. She had a look in her eyes that Rukia's childish mind couldn't process so the question continued. __"Where's home tonight?"_

_"Home..." Hisana peered down into her sister's eyes. "Home is where the heart is, Rukia. Remember that."_

* * *

Staring at her reflection, Rukia willed her tears from leaving the corner of her eyes. A wooden brush with black bristles flowed through her damp wet hair. She hated memories, those memories. The more she stared at herself the more she remembered that her past was rough and nowhere near where it was now. Some time passed since the day she realized people weren't nice. It was also the first time she heard those words from her sister.

_"Home is where the heart is, Rukia. Remember that."_

Rukia gasped, her right hand covering the gaping hole on her face. It was disheartening to feel such old emotions, yet they were there, rushing toward her like a running faucet that could not be shut off. Her left hand squeezed the handle of the wooden brush with so much force that it left an indentation in the palm of her hand.

"Lady Rukia? May I enter?" Nanao's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

"Yes. Come in."

Nanao ventured inside and eyed Rukia from head to toe. "You are still wearing your silk robe. Have you not dried off enough to put on the kimono I laid out for you?"

"No, I mean, yes I have but I was brushing my hair and I dazed off for a bit." Rukia gave a genuine smile. "But I will put on the kimono you picked out."

"Please, do not rush. You've had a long flight and I'm sure your body desire rest of some sort. I've come to inform you that your brother has ended the meeting with the funeral director."

"Has he..? Did they..?" Rukia just couldn't find the right words.

"The men discussed the options available but your brother wants you involved. Your stunt with the tea prompted him to disband the meeting until you were up to it."

Rukia sighed. She didn't know when she would be 'up to it'. "I see. Is he upset with me?"

Well," Nanao pushed her glasses further along her nose. "I can say he wasn't too happy seeing you do the job of the house servants but I could also make the argument that he's more worried about you than anything else."

"I don't wish to cause him worry. I just couldn't go in there without a reason. Once I was in there, however, I couldn't stay. Seeing those pamphlets on the table of flowers wreaths and coffins became too much."

"That is why I've been asked to ensure you were comfortable. Lie down and rest some. I will awaken you when dinner is ready. This is a request from your brother."

Rukia knew Nanao didn't have to tell her where the request originated but she knew why she had. There was no way she would ignore an order from her brother. She never had and there were no plans to start now.

"Thank you." Rukia bowed out of gratitude.

"There is no need for thank you. Rest now, Rukia."

And like that the room became Rukia's solitude once again. She walked toward the wall to the right of the door and flipped the switch to darken the room. She was alone and at peace which is how she wanted it. Nothing could have made her happier. Staring at her bed, it looked comfortable and was almost screaming at her to climb beneath its warm covers. Rukia stripped off her attire and allowed the damp fabric to fall precariously to the floor. In the privacy of her quarter's she felt comfortable climbing into bed nude. There was no need to dress for bed, especially when she would be out of it as soon as the sky grew dark.

The brightness of the sun shined in the distance while casting a shadow along the walls and bedspread. Shielding her eyes, Rukia sauntered toward the window to draw the blinds and allow the darkness to fully engulf her room. Suddenly the dull sound of vibrating caught her fleeting attention. Through the corner of her eye she saw her phone shaking against her table top, a lingering light flashing from the display.

She contemplated answering the call but not before the light was drawn from around her completely. Her arms extended above her, grabbing hold of the silk white curtains on either side of her. Grasping each side firmly, Rukia prepared to pull them together but suddenly she froze un-expectantly. Her eyes focused on the individuals walking along the cobbled path toward her front door. In particular, her eyes fell on a single individual.

The reason was simple. That person was staring back at her.

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she hastily rushed to the left side of her curtain, covering her body as she did with the silk material. Her breathing intensified as she remembered the look of those brown eyes staring back at her. Her slender fingers slid along the base of her neck, stopping just at the tip of her throat.

"He's here," Rukia swallowed a deep pocket of air. "Ichigo is here."


	3. Just Out of Reach

Thank you to everyone for reading, and to everyone that reviewed or added a story alert, I appreciate your thoughts and consideration. A special thank you goes out to Apocalyxtic98 for beta-ing.

**Legend: **_Italics– Flashback_

Contains Mild Language

* * *

_"You're Rukia Kuchiki, aren't you? It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Yuzu and this is Karin. We're Ichigo's younger sisters."_

_By the bewildered look in Rukia's eyes it was evident that she was surprised. She expected the twins to have similar appearances, but what she saw wereobvious differences. One had a pasty honey blonde hair color and the other had jet black hair. When she heard she was meeting the twin sisters of Ichigo she foolishly believed theywould be_ _similar. She didn't know where the thought arose from, but it was a misjudgment on her part. One sister wore an airy yellow dress that exposed her shoulders to the world and the other wore a long red t-shirt and baggy blue shorts. They were polar opposites._

_"It's very nice to meet you, Yuzu and Karin." Rukia bowed, showing respect. _

_She steadied herself while slipping her feet out of the pair of black shoes on her feet._

_Stepping into the foyer in nothing more than her socks she gave the modest home a quick sweep with her eyes. It had all the necessities one would __expect, such__ as a living and dining room as well as a kitchen to prepare succulent meals in. Rukia left the Kurosaki members at the door and took a seat on the living room couch. Her hands pressed into the __fabric, revealing__ a small indentation of her fingers. She smiled and continued to add pressure to the cushion just to see the hand prints reappear._

_"What are you doing?" Ichigo stood off to the __side, watching__ the amusement on Rukia's face._

_"I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist. We don't have couches like this at home."_

_"Really?" Yuzu joined the two teens in the living room with Karin close behind. "What kind of couches do you have at home?"_

_The glimmer of happiness that shined when Rukia was playing with the couch began to __dim. "My brother invested in the complete Hiro line." Her voice was distant and filled with memories of a past not forgotten._

_"The Hiro line? Wow, we've seen those in stores around town." Yuzu clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "It's the set featuring the full sofa, love seat, lounge chair, coffee table, side tables and console table, right?"_

_Rukia nodded. "__Yes, but__ we never sit on it. It's more for show. I only sat on it once but then my sister reprimanded me."_

_"For sitting on a couch?" Ichigo scratched the back of his spiky orange hair in disbelief. "Sounds harsh to me."_

_"It was all right. I was still young, nine years old. I didn't understand that there was some furniture that you just didn't sit on."_

_"If you buy furniture then you should sit on it." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, reconsidering. "But I guess if I paid what it costs to own the entire Hiro collection I wouldn't want anyone sitting on it either."_

_"It's okay, Rukia," Yuzu chimed in."You can sit on our couch as long as you'd like. That's why we have it," she offered._

_Rukia tried her best to hide the sudden look of surprise in her eyes. Such a simple offer should have rolled off her back. Why it instead clung to her she had no idea._

_"Hey, you all right?" There was concern in Ichigo's voice._

_Rukia blinked a couple of times then smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."_

_"__Yeah, well__, you were spacing out. That's not normal you know."_

_"Excuse me?" The shine in Rukia's grew dim._

_"Ichigo, that's not a nice thing to say." Yuzu chastised. Her brows met in the center of her forehead and her cheeks puffed out in anger. _

_"It's true. Staring off into space like that is not normal but there's nothing wrong with being different." Ichigo pointed at his orange hair. "Clearly the orange mop on my head proves that statement."_

_As Ichigo chuckled and Yuzu and Karin smiled, Rukia could only stare at them once again in disbelief. Never before could she remember being around people who didn't care what they said or how they acted. Looking at the Kurosaki's, Rukia saw normality on their faces and in their eyes. It was an experience she never wanted to forget_.

Her damp robe sat as a puddle at her feet for not too long before Rukia snatched it back within her possession and ran toward her bedroom door. Sliding her arms against the silk sleeves, her body unknowingly shivered as the cold material made contact. She tied the sash around her waist and enclosed her naked body once again. Like an impatient child, Rukia stood at the door with her ears pressed against the frame waiting for any sound from downstairs. Her mind raced with the lingering image of Ichigo staring as she paraded around in nothing more than her birthday suit.

"That jackass!" She slammed her fists against the wood door. "I don't see him for four years and when I do I'm naked."

A blush crept along her cheeks. Suddenly the robe felt warm as if the heat from her body was suddenly drying the soft material. Rukia grabbed the top of the robe and closed it just beneath her chin. She was in a daze brought on by the realization that this wasn't the first time Ichigo saw her in the nude.

_"Hey, Rukia, you in there?" Ichigo's voice echoed against the eggshell colored walls of the Kuchiki manor. "Rukia?"_

_Grasping the handle of the nearest bedroom, Ichigo pushed the door ajar and stuck his head inside. Heat ran from his chin all the way to his forehead at what was before him. Standing in the middle of the room, of what he could only conceive as a sleeping quarters, was Rukia wearing nothing but the bare necessities. Her robe was at her feet, possibly discarded just seconds before his hand reached her bedroom door. She wore a pair of pink and white underwear but that was all. The small areola's on her chest were completely exposed._

_"Ichigo!" Rukia screeched and snatched her robe off the floor in haste. "What the hell are you doing up here?"_

_"I'm sorry." Ichigo's face was beet red now. He stood in the doorway and shut his eyes with haste. "I was just trying to find you, that's all. This house is huge." _

_"You __pervert__! I invite you over and you peep on me while I'm changing? Who told you to __come up here?" Heat rose to Rukia's cheeks as well but it was more anger then embarrassment._

_"No one! I just walked upstairs. I'm sorry!"_

_"Get out of here!" Rukia looked around for the nearest item closest to her._

_Seeing her wooden hair brush she wrapped her fingers around the handle and chucked it toward the door, __catching Ichigo in the forehead._

_"__Ah, what the hell?" Ichigo yelled in pain, falling to his knees with __his hand pressed against his forehead. With his eyes closed he had no idea __the brush __was coming his way. Seeing him hurt, Rukia ignored the fact that he saw her chest __and ran to his side__._

_"Ichigo, are you all right?" She reached out to touch his shoulder._

_"Damn," Ichigo opened one eye and winced_**_, _**_looking up at Rukia with pain in his eyes____.__ "What did you hit me with?"_

_Rukia smiled weakly. "A hair brush. I'm sorry__.__"_

_"That__hurts,__" Ichigo rubbed his forehead and opened both of his eyes. It was then he realized that Rukia was kneeling before him with nothing but her silk white robe concealing what he had already seen. __He grinned and extended his index finger. "Not much there, huh?"_

_The sheepish grin on his face was more than Rukia could bear. In an instant her hands wrapped around his throat as she violently shook him back and forth. The loss of her robe was in admissible._

_"Ichigo, you __idiot__!"_

With her forearm resting against the door Rukia chuckled to herself. She remembered that day so clearly. She remembered the outlandish look on her brother's face as he stood over and watched her straddle Ichigo with her hands around his throat, her robe long discarded. From there it was only a matter of time before she felt a warm blazer against her bare shoulders, her brother 's formal attire now used to cover her body, while he insisted on helping Ichigo to the door. Seeing Ichigo kicking and screaming as her brother dragged him by the hair down the stairs made tears spring from the corner of her eyes. She was so angry back then but now found herself doubling over with laughter. From that moment on Ichigo waited downstairs. Even when invited upstairs to her room he was extremely hesitant. Who could blame him?

But now it appeared that fear was a thing of the past. Hearing muffled sounds from downstairs, Rukia stifled her laughter and pressed her ear closer to the door. She could hear Nanao's distinct voice as well as Yuzu's. Even afterfour years her voice was one Rukia couldn't forget. Before she knew it her bedroom door was opened and she was out in the hall. She stood at the top of the stairs and shielded her frame behind the corner wall. She muffled a slow gasp from reaching unintended ears. Standing in the foyer beneath the crystal chandelier was both Yuzu and Karin**,**but they were no longer the little girls she remembered.

Her eyes fell on Yuzu first. Her honey blonde hair flowed along her back, reaching mid-way. Gone was the matted short cropped look or the pig tails. A few strands fell against her eyes while all the while accentuating her high cheek bones. Standing there in a knee high light flowery yellow and brown sun dress made her look a lot older then Rukia faintly remembered. Beside her stood her twin sister who also brought surprise into Rukia's eyes. She too had developed a style all her own. Similar to her sister, the raven haired Kurosaki member showcased long flowing hair with two distinguished strands swaying on either side of her face. What was arguably the most shocking to see came down to the cropped white blouse and red pleated skirt Karin wore. The one Kurosaki member notorious for a more comfortable, boy-ish clothing had apparently ventured into more feminine attire. Rukia couldn't help but wonder when that transition took place.

"I'm sorry," Rukia heard Nanao say with grievance in her words. "Lady Rukia is resting right now."

"Oh...we wanted to offer our condolence." Karin spoke softly. Her disappointment was enough to twist Rukia's heart into a knot.

"Perhaps you can stop by tomorrow once high school lets out. She had a long flight home."

"Well we also wanted to extend our services," Karin extended her hand fleetingly although her words were stiff, as if she was going out of her way to try and be formal. "We want to help in any way we can."

"Our father is busy with the clinic but he wanted us to offer anything we can to help the Kuchiki's." Yuzu added.

Nanao closed her eyes and fixed her glasses against the bridge of her nose. "Please inform your father that I will let Lord Byakuya know of your family's intentions. I'm sure he will be pleased. I will pass on the information immediately."

"Okay. Thank you, Nanao." both girls replied in unison.

From her position, Rukia could see the sisters bow**,**then straighten themselves upright. She wanted nothing more than to run down the stairs and accept their well wishes but an unknown presence was holding her back. She couldn't put her finger on it but something was keeping her from advancing forward. Her eyes swept across the floor until they froze on the one person staring back at her. Those same brown eyes, filled with mystery that locked into her before. Quickly, Rukia took a step to the left to fully hide herself.

"Ichigo, what are you staring at?" Rukia heard Yuzu say. By now she was sure all eyes were on her, in her direction.

"Would you mind if I go see Byakuya? I'd like to ask him a question." Ichigo asked coolly.

Rukia begged mentally for Nanao to refute his request but the slow sound of footsteps creaking on the stairs dashed her hopes. As silently as she could Rukia ran back to her room and closed the door partially. Her palms pressed against the wood as the footsteps came to a stop. She knew he had reached the top. She closed her eyes and whispered a prayer that only she could hear. The footsteps continued, closer toward her bedroom door. Seeing as how her brother was most likely in his study which was on the opposite side, she knew his true intentions.

Rukia held her breath once Ichigo's footsteps could no longer be heard. Her hand trembled in tune with the beat of her heart. Genuine sweat collected along her brow. Was he standing outside her door? Waiting for her to make the first move? Her clear polished nails lightly scratched the finish on the door. She could feel it, it was only a matter of time before the two of them would come face to face after four long years.

"Ichigo, if you're looking for Byakuya he's downstairs." Rukia heard Yuzu shout.

She shifted her eyes and held her breath once again, exposing two miniature dimples on the corners of her mouth. She listened distinctly for what felt like eternity but finally the sound of Ichigo's footsteps reached her ears. The sound moved away from her door in slow rhythmic strides. She slid her forehead against the door as her hand made a move for the doorknob. In a rush of curiosity, Rukia pulled away from the door and pulled it ajar. She stood halfway into the lit hallway and the darkness of her room. Adjusting her eyes to the change, she cringed as she finally saw Ichigo.

Four years had little change on him, at least as far as his height was concerned. He was tall. Taller then her, clearly, but she could easily ascertain he grew an inch or two in her absence. His orange hair was as she remembered it, short, orange and unruly. The short sleeve red shirt he wore flowed along his slender built but bunched against his forearms. From her position Rukia could easily outline a few muscular attributes with every step he took. His arm flexed as if he knew she was watching. He was more muscular then she last remembered. Even the dark navy blue jeans he wore hugged his calves in all the right places. He looked like a completely different man from the back.

Her right hand stretched outward and her mouth opened to speak but her words were stopped by the look on Ichigo's face as he stood at the top of the steps. His head slowly cocked to the left and it was then Rukia got a clear look at his face. She couldn't look away from the intensity of his eyes. It was unreadable but she was memorized by them. Her daze broke, however, once she noticed the tightness of his brow and the twisted formation of his lips. Rukia took a step back, doing her best not to show fear but she couldn't help her reaction. After four years he wasn't looking for her to accept him with open arms. Who would after being ignored for four years? But still, she didn't expect what she was seeing. It was clear by the look in his eyes he was desperately trying to keep his menacing look under control but no matter how hard he tried it still felt like stab wounds to Rukia.

Without batting an eye, Ichigo turned and walked down the stairs leaving Rukia alone in the dim hall. Her legs felt like jelly and could no longer support her weight. Before long she was nothing more than a puddle on the floor. Her arms snaked around her upper torso and her knees pressed gingerly against her mid-section. The ends of her fingernails swept across a few strands of hair, intertwining and forcefully grasping the dark follicles. Her breathing became labored as if she was struggling for air. Those invincible stab wounds were deep and growing all over her body like unwanted mold. She was in such a stolid state that she failed to hear Momo's words or the comfort of her arms around her shoulders.

"Are you all right? Lady Rukia?" Momo's voice sounded frantic but Rukia barely heard her.

Somehow, of some power of her own or with the help of Momo, Rukia made it to her feet but her legs were still jiggling beneath her. Leaning on the frame of Momo, the two ladies were in Rukia's room within a matter of seconds and Rukia was back sitting on her bed. She was despondent much to the fear of Momo.

"I'll get a doctor. You wait here."

Momo's attempt to seek help was thwarted by Rukia's outstretched right arm that snaked around the young servant's right wrist. Momo gasped in surprise but held her tongue as she felt Rukia hand start to shake.

"I'm fine, Momo. There is no need for alarm."

"But you were sitting out in the hall. I was told you were resting from your long flight."

"Yes, well," Rukia released Momo's wrist and tucked her legs inward on the bed. "I thought I heard someone downstairs."

"The Kurosaki's stopped by to offer their condolences but that's all I know. Word travels fast through this place."

"That it does. So you understand that you never saw me in the hall, right?"

Momo was puzzled but one look into Rukia's eyes cleared everything up. "Yes, Lady Rukia. I was just coming to check on you. I will no longer disturb you."

Guilt was written all over Rukia's face at her harsh words toward Momo but she couldn't let word get out about her crumpled body lying in the hall with despair on her face. Remembering her early disposition, Rukia gazed sadly into the distance. The sound of her bedroom door closing did nothing to shake the feelings flowing through her. The vision of the dark look on Ichigo's face was too much to bear. Shutting her eyes did little to convince her heart that his eyes didn't show such anger toward her. She concluded anger was the one emotion that had engulfed Ichigo's persona and attached itself to her with just one glance. But from that there was one question that _still_ remained. Climbing off her bed, Rukia looked at the sun as it started to fade in the backdrop. She stripped the robe from her body once again and moved toward her luggage. Seeing the bag was no longer zipped, Rukia walked to her drawer and pulled it open. She had to dress quickly. There was someone she had to see.

* * *

Knock Knock

Two knocks was about as much as Rukia could muster. She stood in front of a white door with a bronze knocker sitting dead center wearing more of her Americanized clothing, a half cut white t-shirt with bell bottomed blue jeans. If she looked hard enough she could see her finger prints indented on the polished finish. The number forty painted in fool's gold glared from the overhead hallway lights. The memory of visiting the apartment complex was few and far between but she wasn't about to turn around now. She knocked again and waited patiently, listening for any sound of life on the other side. The sound of feet shuffling on the floor brought her hope. Once the door opened she smiled although she wasn't greeted with the same gesture by the person in front of her.

"Rukia, what the hell are you doing here? I was asleep."

"I'm sorry, Renji, I just-" Rukia lowered her eyes. Seeing him standing there shirtless with only a pair of gray sweatpants made her realize the error of her ways. "I'm sorry. It can wait."

She started to leave but felt Renji's hand tighten on her wrist.

"Stay. I'm up anyway now." He released her wrist and kicked the door open further. "Come on in. I will put some tea on."

Rukia was apprehensive but it was only a matter of time before she was kneeling in front of his kotatsu with a small teacup in her small hands. As Renji poured the tea she took a few seconds to observe her surroundings.

"Well, what do you think?" Renji asked while setting the kettle down. "Not bad, huh?"

"It's very nice, your apartment. Not much has changed."

From what she could see there were a few tribal artworks framed along the off white colored wall with light brown borders, a small television in one corner of the room and a few statues occupying the remaining corners. The living room was nowhere the size of the one Rukia had at home but it didn't matter. It felt more airy and alive.

"I just added some new pictures of tribal art work in here. I've also added new pieces in my bedroom but I'm sure you didn't come here to see them."

"I didn't but I'd love to see them some time." Rukia sipped her tea, relaxing by the degrees of small talk.

"What's going on, Rukia? When I didn't hear from you I figured you were exhausted and went straight to bed. I never thought you'd show up here."

"I didn't mean to wake you." Rukia gently twisted the cup counter-clockwise. "Were you asleep long?"

Renji lazily scratched the back of his head. "Long enough. I fell asleep the minute I returned home. I haven't been sleeping well these few days. Once the tow helped me open my car and I came straight here. I didn't even go see Ichigo like I planned."

"He came to see me." Rukia said.

"Really?" Renji asked. "Did he say anything?"

Rukia shook her head from side to side. "I didn't see him, I mean, I saw him but-" She paused. "Renji, is Ichigo mad at me?"

Renji narrowed his eyes and sipped his tea. "Of course he is."

"What?" Rukia was shocked. "Why?"

"You really have to ask? I thought you would have gotten the indication when he stopped trying to reach you by mail and phone calls. He got the hint over three years ago that you were finished with him."

"I never said I was finished with him." The cup in Rukia's hands jostled a bit. "I just didn't know what to say to him after-"

"After what happened between him and Orihime at the graduation party?"

Rukia closed her eyes and snorted. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Bullshit, Rukia. Don't sit there and lie to me again, okay?" The steam from Renji's cup was no match for the heat emanating from his eyes.

"I've never lied to you, Renji." Rukia said, growing equally angry.

There was an unnatural silence between the two after that. Both cups of tea had suddenly grown cold with a matter of minutes. Finally Renji rose from the table, collecting Rukia's cup along with his own and the kettle pot.

"I'll make another pot of tea, okay? Don't go anywhere."

Rukia didn't respond. Her thoughts were on Renji's accusation. When had she lied to him? She couldn't remember a time when she did. She cursed beneath her breath. Her intentions were to ask Renji a simple question but things were not going so well.

"I'm out of tea but I did find this." Renji held up a half open bottle of sake.

"I'm really in no mood for alcohol." Rukia leaned back on her hands and watched Renji set down two clean cups.

"Well I am." The cap on the sake was gone and the contents were flowing from the opening. Renji licked his lips. "Just try it."

Seeing her cup filled half way satisfied Rukia. She wasn't sure she could finish a full glass on an empty stomach.

"Thank you." Rukia ran her fingertip in circles along the rim of her cup.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I know. I know you left because of that idiot. He knows it too. That's why he tried so hard to get in contact with you."

Rukia watched the liquor in Renji's cup fade away and get replaced just like that. "But I don't understand. When did I lie to you?"

"Remember four years ago, I asked you to tell me if you were leaving because of him. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Rukia didn't have to rack her brain long for the answer. It came to her instantly. "I'm sorry. It was about getting an education though."

"But that wasn't the only reason. That wasn't the _main _reason." Renji almost had his second cup of saki finished. "I've been your best friend since we were kids. I know you better then you know yourself. I even knew when you had a crush on that buffoon."

"You talk about him as if you hardly know him."

Renji threw back a laugh. "Ichigo and I are boys. Nothing will ever change that." Renji lowered his eyes and gave a serious look. "That is, until it comes to you."

"What do you mean?"

Renji looked as if he wasn't sure he wanted to answer. He picked up the sake bottle and held it up but didn't pour the remaining contents into his cup. He could feel her eyes on him, almost begging him to respond. He almost wished he hadn't opened his mouth but then again doing so had gotten him in his current predicament in the first place.

"It doesn't matter. There will come a time when you and Ichigo will meet face to face and when that happens all of this will be squared away."

Rukia glanced down at her untouched cup of sake. "I'm not sure I would speak to him when the time came."

"Why not?" Renji asked with genuine surprise in his voice.

Rukia shrugged. "It's been four years. I don't think it's wise to go down memory lane."

"If that's what you want. I support you in any decision that you make."

"Thank you so much, Renji. I don't know what I would do without you."

Renji flashed a sloppy grin on his face, the effects of the sake overwhelming him. "It's no big deal."

"No, it's a very big deal. You were always there to talk to me while I was abroad. I will never forget it." Rukia leaned forward and placed a gentle hand on Renji's arm. "You're a great friend."

A look that Rukia couldn't place flashed over Renji's face. She was sure it was due to the amount of alcohol he consumed and ignored it almost as fast as it appeared. She rose from the table slowly, careful not to shake the liquid in her cup. A red blush creased over her cheeks as the sound of her stomach gurgling echoed off the walls.

"I'm sorry," she placed her hands over her abdomen. "I haven't had anything to eat since arriving home."

Renji stood immediately on his feet. "I'll fix you something to eat."

"It's fine. I better get going. The Kuchiki family driver has been downstairs the entire time. Thanks again for listening to me, Renji."

Renji walked Rukia to the door and held it open as she disappeared out of his view. He stood in the doorway contemplating his interaction with Rukia. A hint of anger dashed across his eyes once he went back inside and closed the front door. Slumped against the door, he formed his left hand into a ball and slammed it against the painted wall nearest him. He cupped his hand against his forehead and slid down to the floor.

"Can't you see, Rukia," He mumbled to himself as his red hair fell forward, shrouding his shoulders behind its luster and shine. "I lost you once. I couldn't speak up. I let you leave because of that jackass."

He chuckled to himself. Four years was a long time to live with such a heavy burden on your chest. Renji couldn't find his words all those years ago, the words that could have had the strength behind them to keep the one he cared for more than life itself in the country. He laughed aloud at his cowardice. He rubbed his right eye with his wrist and sighed. Sleep was a thing of the past. He couldn't remember a night where he was able to sleep peacefully knowing that he couldn't find the words to keep her with him.

"I was a fool, a weak fool. I deserve the demons that haunt me every night." He laughed again, almost in a manic gesture.

Raising his head, he spotted the remaining bottle of sake sitting on the tabletop, almost daring him to take it within his possession. Pushing off the ground, Renji was back on his feet and drinking the remnants of sake that lingered in Rukia's cup. He eyed the bottle then snatched it by the neck, griping it tightly in his hand. Slowly he staggered back toward his room.

The opening of the bottle was pressed against his lips before his bedroom door closed. As with many evenings before this one there would be no sleep for him tonight.


	4. Time is of the Essence

Happy Easter.

Thank you to everyone for reading, and to everyone that reviewed or added a story alert, I appreciate your thoughts and consideration. A special thank you goes out to Apocalyxtic98 for beta-reading.

**Legend: **_Italics– Flashback_

Contains Mild Language

* * *

With his thumb and index finger, Renji rubbed his eyes then dropped his hand back on the steering wheel. He was having a hard time adjusting to every light blinding him so early in the morning. The sun had hardly kissed the sky and it was already causing him problems. The sun was blinding, the red, yellow and green street lights were flashing**,** and the oncoming drivers who foolishly thought using high beams was a smart thing to do really pissed him off. Angry, but not deterred, Renji sped down the street looking irritated and extremely exhausted.

He raised his right arm in the air and slapped the velvet interior above his head out of habit and frustration. His mouth opened and a tired yawn developed from deep in his lungs. As with previous nights, sleep was something he vaguely remembered. Last night was no exception. Renji awoke with hardly two hours of sleep beneath his belt. Tossing and turning was a regular occurrence while the fresh stain of sake crusted along his mouth. Some had even found its way down the side of his neck, sloppy drinking at its best.

Turning into the parking lot of a dimly lit restaurant, Renji cut the engine off and sat back**,** staring at the building. It was a medium size facility with brown wood outlying the outside. Above the structure was a large white banner with the word Utsusemi written in dark penmanship. The sign on the front led one to believe that the building was closed but the light illuminating from one of the back rooms provided another view.

Renji left his car, remembering to pocket his keys, and walked toward the front of the building. Pulling on the door, he was surprised to find it was locked from the opposite side. He took a step back and scanned the building again. From first glance it appeared his eyes were playing tricks on him. The area was desolate. There wasn't a single person on the street nor any other car besides his own taking up a parking spot. He walked around to the back and stopped at the sight of a maroon 2010 BMW. He mumbled incoherently while pulling back the second door leading inside. He knew who was waiting for him inside.

Stepping through the back door, Renji ignored the main dining area with tables lined against the wall and in the center of the room covered with thin white table cloth, small plates and empty sake bottles in need of filling. Four three tier lights hung above his head waiting to illuminate the room. Renji didn't need the light to find his way to the back room. The shadow along the floor gave him all he needed to find the early bird that beat him to work. He pushed aside a blue curtain that separated the main house from the back and stepped into the kitchen. The silence was a welcomed change from the sound of boiling pots, overflowing water and workers shouting orders over one another. Renji walked further back until he stood in front of the employee room. He slid the white paper door aside and stepped inside without hesitation.

"Hey**,** Renji," The red head was greeted with a smile. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ichigo? Your shift doesn't start until the afternoon, right?"

Sitting at a small wooden table in the corner of the room, Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "Yeah, but I had some studying to do. I didn't want to wake up Yuzu, Karin or the old man so I came here."

"I see." Renji eyes the papers sitting on the table top. They were strewn about but still appeared to be in some sort of order. Two textbooks sat on either side of the table, one open and one closed. There was also an abundance of pens and pencils in the middle of it all.

"I'll be glad when finals are over. All of this studying is wearing me out." Ichigo yawned and rubbed the temple on the right side of his head gently.

Renji yawned and walked toward his locker positioned on the opposite side of the room. "What're you studyin' for?"

"Anthropology. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I picked this elective."

Renji slid his shirt above his head and retrieved a white button down collared shirt from his locker. "I told you that class was hard." His tone was smug. **  
**

"Save the 'I told you so' for someone else, okay?"

"You're the one who wanted to take that class." Renji sucked his teeth. "I know you're into the whole human body nonsense but that class is advanced."

"Since when has my interest in the human body become 'nonsense'?"

"That's not what I mean." Renji fixed the last button on his shirt and began unbuckling his pants. "I'm just saying that's one class you need to spend a lot of time and energy on."

"I know." Ichigo casually flipped through the open text book as Renji continued changing into his uniform. "With all the studying I've done I know I'll pass."

"That's good. Well, good luck to you, man." Zipping his pants, Renji wrapped a black apron around his waist and affixed a small notepad and two pens to the front.

"Thanks," There was a slight pause as Ichigo watched Renji fold the clothes he wore originally. "Since you're here, you mind if I ask you something?"

"About Rukia?" Renji replied bluntly.

"Well, yes, I went to see her yesterday. My sister's and I went to her estate to offer our condolences and our services." Ichigo spoke while doing his best to cover his emotions with his casual reply.

"That was considerate of you and your family. So I take it you and Rukia finally spoke to each other?" Renji inquired although he knew the answer to that question.

"No," Ichigo sighed. "I didn't speak to her but I did get a glimpse of her in the hallway. She was wearing that silk white robe I gave her a few years ago for Christmas."

Renji couldn't hide the look of surprise in his eyes. "Silk robe? You mean she was..?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes. "From where I was standing I could tell she just came from a bath. The material clung to her body like a second skin in places, hugging her womanly curves tightly and even giving her breasts a hug as well." He settled back and smiled. "I gotta say she has grown since the last time I saw her."

Renji glared at the smirk on Ichigo's face. Before his annoyance could force him to snatch Ichigo bald, he turned his back and began to fidget with his locker. He had no idea Ichigo had gotten so close to Rukia and hearing it now made his blood boil.

"I _did _accidentally see her naked once, you know."Ichigo remarked with a chuckle.

The red color of Renji's hair was no match for the similar color in his eyes. The one sided conversation in the room was overtaken by the sound of Renji's hand slamming into the locker beside his, incidentally Ichigo's locker. Even Ichigo's eyes snapped open, and he turned toward Renji, bewildered. It was clear he didn't expect that type of reaction.

"You-" Renji's shoulders began to shake. "You saw Rukia naked?"

"It was only for a few seconds, if that. She was standing in her window when my sisters and I walked toward her front door. I think she was going to draw her curtains closed when I happened to look up."

The nails on Renji's hand scratched against the chipped paint of the locker like a rusty nail on a chalkboard. In his mind he could see the imagery as beautifully as if it was he, and not Ichigo, who stumbled upon Rukia's accidental risqué position. His cheeks grew heated on the thought alone.

"It was no big deal." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen her naked before, not on purpose of course, but what's done is done, right?"

Renji hissed. "She was partially nude then, if you can even call it that. This time it sounds as if she was completely in the buff."

The smirk on Ichigo's face began to fade. "That she was, but, when I saw her in the hall none of what I saw earlier mattered."

"What?" Renji's head snapped toward Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo glanced down at his notes, his eyes growing stiff with sadness. "I saw her standing there and I—I don't know what I was even feeling." On the one hand, I wanted to run to her, scoop her up and welcome her home but, instead, I think my real emotions came out on my face before I ever had a chance to do as I wanted. I couldn't hide the fact that she pissed me off by ignoring me for four years for something I had no control over."

"You had no control over kissing Orihime Inoue?" Renji remarked coldly. His tone was very cut and dry.

"I DID NOT kiss her!" Ichigo's anger was seething. "She kissed me. What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"Beats me," Renji shrugged his indifference. "But from what I heard you didn't push her away once her pink lips were on yours."

"From what you heard, huh? Well, your sources _are_ never wrong. I didn't push her away, I couldn't do that to her." Ichigo sighed remorsefully.

"So in the end you chose to hurt Rukia, instead?" Renji sternly questioned.

"Of course not." Ichigo stared off into the distance. "It wasn't like Orihime or I were dating at the time. I wasn't even dating Rukia exclusively. We just happened to go out a few times and other times you tagged along. I didn't know Orihime felt that way. I didn't know Rukia would react the way she did and leave. I didn't know that seeing her standing there yesterday would make me appear angry with her, but in reality..." His voice trailed off into silence.

Renji stared at the sullen man in the corner becoming nothing more than a crumpled shadow of his former self. Sorrow and regret lined the undertone of his face. His eyes wavered indecisively as if he was doing battle with his own thoughts and feelings. Despite what his eyes were seeing, Renji couldn't ignore the satisfying smile that forcefully found its way onto his lips.

"So you admit you're the reason she left?"

Ichigo studied the look on Renji's face. "Are you enjoying this or something?" He asked bitterly, glaring.

"I could never enjoy Rukia being harmed, intentional or not."

"You sound like she belongs to you or something." Ichigo scoffed. "I would never hurt Rukia intentionally."

"No, but you did do so unintentionally." Renji fired back.

The two stared at one another in silence before Ichigo turned his focus to his notes. He began shuffling his various papers and gathering them in one spot. The atmosphere was thick, so thick one could eventually suffocate. His belongings in order and put away, Ichigo rose and stretched as far as he could.

"So, you have class this afternoon?" Ichigo averted looking in Renji's vicinity.

"Yeah," Renji replied. "One class. It's not important."

"What class is it?"

"Soccer." Renji responded with a smug grin and a thumbs up.

Ichigo blinked his eyes in shock. "You idiot," he muttered. "That's not an actual class. That's practice."

"My joke lightened the mood a little though, didn't it?"

Ichigo couldn't hide the smile on his face. "I guess so. You're the one who got all serious in the first place."

"If it concerns Rukia you know I don't play around." Renji walked over to Ichigo and pulled up another chair to sit in.

"She's been your friend longer than mine, I get that, but my feelings for her are different than yours."

Renji scoffed and turned his head to the right. His dark eyes looked for anything to focus on, something that could keep his attention. The last thing he wanted was to give any tell-tale signs about the true nature of his feelings.

"If I would have known things would get this messed up I never would've gone to that party." Ichigo remarked.

"So, tell me-" A curious look flashed over Renji's eyes. "Do you still see Orihime around?"

Ichigo nodded. "I run into her every once in a while."

"Every once in a while my ass," Renji sucked his teeth. "You have class with her."

"_Had _class with her. I haven't had any classes with her for two semesters."

Renji turned back toward Ichigo and rolled his eyes. "You both are going into the medical profession, aren't you?"

"Yes, but she's going to be a nurse. I haven't fully decided the path I'm going to take." Ichigo's eyes caught a fleeting look at the cover of his textbook. He truly had no idea of the path he wanted to take in life.

"Become a doctor." Renji leaned forward in his seat and held a single finger in the air as if an idea had just struck him. "A doctor and a nurse make a perfect couple."

Ichigo shook his head almost immediately and held up his hand, palm side toward Renji. "Not interested."

"Not interested? Who are you interested in?" Renji sat back in his seat at the hard glare Ichigo was giving him. The answer was obvious. "Right...I would've thought you'd gotten the hint when she left and didn't say two words to you."

"You really know how to keep bringing up the past, don't you?" Ichigo's shoulders sank as low as his moderately beating heart.

"I don't mean to but you remember how angry you were when the fifteen letters you sent her were all returned to you. The only thing darker then the red words, Return to Sender, stamped in the envelope was the color of your face. You were madder than I've ever seen you."

"I had every right to be. She didn't even give me a chance to explain my side of the story." Ichigo's hands slowly formed into fists.

"Explain?" Renji threw back a laugh and launched into an imitation of Ichigo. "Oh Rukia, it's not what it looks like. She slipped and I caught her with my lips."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "You really are a bastard."

"And you need to face facts. There is no explanation you can give that can make up for that night."

Ichigo could feel his heart sinking deeper and deeper in his chest. It was painful and unbearable at the same time. His body ached and he winced at the overall feeling of regret. He couldn't help it. One night, one kiss, left him with more questions than answers and a past that continued to haunt him.

_The crowd was growing, the heat was overwhelming and the air conditioner blowing air through the vents was doing its best to keep up with it all. Exhausted from parting through the crowd, Ichigo excused himself only to wind up in the first vacant room he could find. He flipped the switch on the nearest wall and looked at his new surroundings. The room was spacious, with moderately high__, __white ceilings and equally white painted walls that would make anyone think they stepped in a hospital. One whiff of the air and Ichigo was forced into a coughing fit. The mixture of paint and spackle made his stomach churn. He rushed to the open balcony and inhaled a deep soothing breath. There was a chill in the air but that wasn't important. Under the full moon and stars scattered in the night sky Ichigo felt relief that he could finally breathe again._

_No longer feeling the effects of a wet painted wall, Ichigo's forearms fell over the balcony rail and he slouched his posture. The bristled ends of his hair swayed lightly with the wind. His eyes closed and his mind wandered toward the future, his future. Wrapped up in his own cognitive desires, he failed to realize he was no longer alone. It wasn't until the hobbled sound of heels striking cement reached his ears that he acknowledged his new companion._

_"Here you are, Ichigo. I was afraid you left the party."_

_Ichigo positioned his body upright and smile genuinely at his company. "__Hey, __Orihime. I just wanted some fresh air. It seems I stumbled into the wrong room though."_

_"Wrong room?" Orihime glanced at the bare room over her shoulder. "Is something wrong with it?"_

_Ichigo glanced at Orihime, skeptical that she didn't notice the stench of paint in the air. He decided to let the matter go. "So what brings you out here?"_

_"I was hoping I could share a soda with you." Orihime surprised Ichigo with two cans of soda from behind her back. "Are you thirsty?"_

_Ichigo extended a hand and received the cold beverage against his skin. He glanced at Orihime, __taking her presence in entirely. Her long waist-length burnt orange hair picked up with the wind, wafting a few strands onto her face but she didn't seem to mind, or notice. A pair of blue hair clips __was __keeping any remaining strands from finding their way into her eyes. Around her neck was a thin chained choker, wrapped twice to shorten the length. Her body was wrapped in a long flowing thin layered red dress with __black rose imprints stenciled throughout the fabric and equally thin spaghetti straps to hold it against her thin frame. The dress accentuated her large breasts but concealed them from prying eyes. It wasn't his intention but Ichigo couldn't help but stare._

_"Is something the matter, Ichigo?" Orihime questioned in concern__, oblivious to where Ichigo's eyes were trained on__._

_A light blush warmed Ichigo's cheeks. Embarrassed for staring, he popped the cap on his can of soda and threw it in quick, heavy gulps. He regretted drinking so quickly when he felt the acidity bubbling in his throat. A violent cough ensued follow by a belch that mortified him more._

_"Ichigo!" Orihime dropped her soda and rushed to his side. She placed one hand gently on his back. "Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I just drink the soda too fast." Ichigo composed himself. "You look nice."_

_Now it was Orihime's turn to blush. "Oh, this?" She gave herself a once over. "I borrowed it from a friend. I could never afford something this nice on my own."_

_"Well tonight marks the end of high school and the beginning of our future. You might be able to buy dozens of dresses like that one in a few years__**,**__" encouraged Ichigo._

_"Thank you, Ichigo. Do you mind if I ask what college you're going to?"_

_"I'm going to stay local and attend Karakura University. I finally received my acceptance letter last week." Ichigo replied._

_Orihime smiled. "That's a great idea. I'm still waiting for confirmation of financial aid before applying anywhere. Maybe I will see you at the University."_

_"It's possible. Renji and I are going to share a room. Rukia is attending the university too. She hasn't decided if she wanted to live on campus or at home with her sister and brother in law."_

_"So you three will be together throughout college." Orihime's smile started to fade. "That's great. I know you're very excited."_

_Ichigo shrugged. "It's not excitement, per say. It will be nice to see a familiar face on campus__, though__."_

_Orihime's smile lingered __in __the small creases in her cheeks but it looked forced and out of place beneath the drooping of her brown eyes. She stepped away from Ichigo, her back toward him, and observed the bare room._

_"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked, his eyes fixated on the back of Orihime's head._

_"It's just that...you all are so lucky." Orihime raised her right arm and gently laid her fingers against the bone just above her breasts. "You, Rukia and Renji know where you are going after high school. You don't need help from anyone. I don't even have a foot through any college doors."_

_Without hesitation, Ichigo placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders. He ignored the shiver that traveled along her spine or the heat that was radiating in his direction. "We all don't have it so easy __as you might think__."_

_"What do you mean?" Orihime gently wiped the underside of her eye with the side of her right index finger._

_"Renji works part time to pay for any books and other items he may need. His tuition is covered but he hasn't gone into specifics as to how that's possible. My guess is his guardian Mr. Urahara is the cash cow behind Renji's paid tuition__, __but__, really, __it's not my place to guess. Rukia may have her tuition and books paid for in advanced thanks to her brother in law's __wealth __but she's confused on __what she wants to do with her life__. She has her own fears as well_."

_Orihime turned toward Ichigo, looking up into his brown eyes while trying to keep her tears from falling. "What about you?"_

_"Me?" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say at first__, but simply went with the truth__. "I'm considering getting some part time jobs so my old man doesn't have to contribute too much. The life insurance from my mother is also being used but to be honest I'd rather not use that money for school."_

_"That's very kind of you, Ichigo, wanting to save the money your mother set up for you."_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Why is that kind? Lots of people would preserve some memory of their mother's love for them."_

_"Yes, of course." Orihime jumped and tried to correct herself. "I just meant you are very considerate."_

_"I guess so." Ichigo lifted one hand from Orihime's shoulder and scratched the back of his head. "W__e all have our own crosses to bear but we aren't letting any of it stop us__**. **You __shouldn't let anything stop you either."_

_"You're so kind, __I mean, thank you." Orihime tore her eyes away. She grabbed the __hem __of her knee- __length __dress to stop her hands from __fidgeting__. "Um, Ichigo, can I...I want to..."_

_"Hm?" Ichigo was puzzled. "What is it, Orihime?"_

_Swallowing a lump of saliva lodged in her throat, Orihime shook her head nervously but caught his eyes with her own. "I want to..." She shook off her nerves again and flashed a firm, __determined __stare. "I want to ask you something, Ichigo..."_

"Ichigo? Hey, Ichigo, where is your mind at?"

Blinking in rapid successions, Ichigo's vision focused solely on a voluptuous set of breasts that smashed into his face. Caught off guard, Ichigo screamed and fell backwards off his chair, landing on the cold hard floor. He had a little time to rub his bruised rear end before the same big breasted woman was once again in his face, this time with her finger pointed directly in between his eyes.

"And what were you daydreaming about, hm?" The feisty woman arched her back and slid her arms up until her fingers lightly touched the base of her neck just below a few strands of purple hair. Her large, seductive golden eyes flickered with a desire beyond Ichigo's youth.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Yoruichi?!" Ichigo shouted, his pride more bruised than anything else.

"Are you embarrassed because you fell over or because I caught you staring?"

Ichigo watched Yoruichi turn her body to the right and arch her back more, stretching out a few stiff spots. A mischievous grin soon followed.

"I wasn't staring. You're the one who put your...those things in my face." Ichigo rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Do you have nothing else better to do?"

"I should ask you the same thing, Ichigo." She said his name in a sing song tone while plopping her behind on the table. "You and Renji were just sitting back here in silence. Were you both just waiting for your hot manager to show up?"

Ichigo's eyes focused on his crumbled notes beneath Yoruichi's ass. "I got here early to study. Would you mind getting off my study materials?"

"Study materials?" Yoruichi didn't bat an eye at what she was told. She just kicked her legs back and forth. "Don't change the subject. Tell me, how old are you now? 29? 30?"

"...22." Ichigo responded flatly.

Yoruichi playfully pouted. "Awe, you're out of my league then, junior. I'm much too mature and older than you." She laughed.

Flustered, Ichigo attempted to grab his notes and yank them free from being a cushion to Yoruichi's posterior. He managed to grab a few sheets of paper without destroying them, all under the watchful eyes of his manager.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ichigo caught her eyes on him.

"Of course I am." Yoruichi's grin widened and remained that way as a loud howl echoed off the walls.

Manager and co-worker looked at the back door as it swung open and Renji rushed in with a black cat affixed to his shoulder and a white cat on his right ankle. Their claws were fastened into the skin beneath Renji's black slacks providing them a base to cling to. Furious tears welled in the red head's eyes.

"Awe, it looks like my little pets love you, Renji." Yoruichi teased.

"Damn you, Yoruichi! How in the hell is feeding these alley cats part of my duties? This is ridiculous." Renji snapped. He shook his leg to free the beast attached to his lower extremity.

"If you want a paycheck at the end of the week then you won't talk that way about my pets. They're homeless. We should care for them."

Renji blew a raspberry. "So that's why they are always out there, howling like they don't have any common sense. You keep feeding them fish and milk!" Renji pointed an accusing, yet shaking finger at Yoruichi. "If you like them so much then why don't you take these flea bags home with you?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Yoruichi hopped off the table and swayed her body to the right, her hand gently resting on her hip. "But lest you forget, it's your home too."

The color drained from Renji's face. In his outburst he hadn't realized that he invited his enemies into the sanctity of his home.

"Dammit..." He cursed himself for thinking so rashly. His eyes developed a hazy glare toward Yoruichi as she chuckled not too far from him.

"You hear that, my little babies? That means Renji can care for you all the time." She continued to tease.

"If you two are done taunting each other I'm out of here." Ichigo stated with his blue bag draped over his left shoulder.

"I see." Yoruichi glanced at the table that no longer held Ichigo's belongings. "How much longer do you have with school?"

"This is my last year. Taking a year off after high school set me back but I'll graduate soon." Ichigo replied.

"Well then, get out of here. Don't let us stop you." Yoruichi casually waved goodbye. "I'll see you for your shift this afternoon."

Ichigo threw up a lazy wave. "Yeah. Later, Renji."

He parted the curtain separating the back room from the kitchen and left without another word. He felt frazzled by his conversation with Renji and dealing with Yoruichi but he had to put all of that behind him.

There was still the matter of his final exam left to contend with.

* * *

Time was never something Rukia paid much attention to, whether she lived in Japan or over in the States. If she needed to be somewhere, she was there. If she sat in the middle of a lecture it was over when the teacher dismissed the class. Keeping track of time wasn't her forte. She ignored it every chance she got. However, right now, she couldn't take her eyes off the dime size watch affixed to her brother's right wrist. She watched the second hand tick-tock its way from twelve to three to six and nine then back to twelve again. Her shoulders slumped as she sighed. Time was obviously not on her side.

"Rukia, sit up." Byakuya directed, although the tone softened the order into a request. He glanced at her through the corner of his eye. "Is something wrong?"

Rukia sat up but her head remain lowered. "No, brother. I was just wondering how long we would have to sit in this room."

It wasn't really the room that bothered Rukia. As far as the decorum went, Rukia couldn't find a reason to complain. There were wall mounted antique three tiered lights all around the room, a plush carpeted floor that was well maintained and even a small table that held up a small waterfall display. The center of the room wasn't half bad either. The large wooden table was aligned with pillows on all four sides, two of which were occupied. Rukia felt comfort in her surroundings but it wasn't enough to calm her nerves completely.

"Are you cold?" Byakuya noticed Rukia's hands shaking against her lap.

"No, I'm fine." The quiver in her hands continued much to her displeasure. She became startled as Byakuya started to remove the black blazer that went with his three piece suit. "Brother, you don't have to-"

The blazer was on her shoulders faster then she could finish her sentence. It was warm and after a few seconds she welcomed the heavy drab that was placed on her. Her fingers touched the dark gray velvet lining which was softer than any material she owned. Even her silk robe couldn't compare. She drew the blazer around her body completely, not intimidated by its sheer size. It engulfed her petite frame with its soft material. If it wasn't for the top of her head peeking out one would question who or what was sitting beside the head of the Kuchiki family.

"Thank you," She finally managed to say. Rukia inhaled sharply, the smell of her brother's cherry blossom cologne tingling in her nose.

Byakuya held back his response. The sound of the door to the room opening grabbed his attention. He started to rise but was asked to remain seated.

"You shouldn't stand for me, sir. I am the one who arraigned this meeting." Hatori spoke as he closed the door was walked further into the room. He noticed the bundle seated next to Byakuya. "Is it cold in here? I'll have the temperature adjusted."

Rukia sat up and slid the blazer lower around her shoulders. "The temperature is fine." She started to remove the garment but felt Byakuya's hand lingering on her lower back.

"I don't want it back." His response once again sounded like a direct order. "Let's proceed."

Hatori nodded. "As you wish. Let me begin by saying it is nice to see you both here today given the premise of this meeting. During the initial call this morning I asked that you bring some ideas that you'd like to see at the funeral and after."

Rukia slowly reached for her purse. She hated having to write down anything related to her sister. Not because of anything negative, of course, but it just reminded her that her dear sister was no longer amongst the living. She pulled a small folded piece of white paper from her purse and reluctantly slid it over the table. She watched Hatori unfold and read the contents quickly.

"White and pink?" Hatori looked up at Rukia for clarification.

"Growing up I remember those being her favorite colors. Can we use them?" she spoke as clear as she could.

Hatori gave a genuine smile. "Yes, we can incorporate these colors if you'd like. I brought a book of different flower arrangements and caskets you can look through. As with traditional funerals I take it she will be cremated afterward. Have you both discussed where she will be buried?"

Rukia's head was spinning. She unintentionally sank inside Byakuya's blazer. Hearing the words buried, casket and flower arrangements made her ill. It was all becoming too real. Her eyes glanced upward at Byakuya but he was still, his eyes as shut as his mouth was. He didn't appear as if he was going to say a single word through the whole meeting, Rukia sadly realized.

Her purple orbs lowered to the two books placed in front of her, both for flower arrangements. She simultaneously thumbed through the pages of both, waiting for something to click. She stopped abruptly on two pages in particular. On the left was an all-white casket with polished gold handles. It was opened, revealing a plush white material stitched into the casket as well as a large pink banner to write words about or for the deceased. On the right was a large floral arrangement of leafy green leaves on the bottom and blooming pink flowers on top. There were so many flowers Rukia couldn't count them all. She pictured the arrangement sitting atop the white casket and knew she had to have both.

"Is this what you'd like to use for your sister?" Hatori asked, noticing Rukia's failed attempt to turn to any other page.

"Yes**,**" was all Rukia could say while sliding the books back to the funeral director.

"Then I will get this ordered for you immediately. I can arrange a plethora of flowers for the alter. Can I take it that cost does not matter?" Hatori looked from Rukia to Byakuya.

"We are burying someone very dear to us. Why would we care about the cost?" Byakuya questioned, his gray eyes staring daggers at Hatori. His look brought a chill down Rukia's spine. She snuggled deeper inside her brother's blazer.

"Forgive my ignorance, sir. I always make it a habit to ask. I understand. I will make sure everything is in order. The wake will be in two days, the funeral and cremation immediately following the next day. Will she be buried anywhere in particular?"

"Your ignorance is showing again, Mr. Hatori." Byakuya said sternly. "We have a large family grave that will be used."

Rukia could see Hatori's nerves growing like mold on the outer layer of his skin. Her brother was obviously making him uncomfortable by the look in his eyes and the words he spoke. She had to admit that she also felt uncomfortable by the harsh banter going back and forth.

Hatori was frazzled, bowing like there was no tomorrow. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm so sorry." He would repeat again and again.

His words fell on deaths ears as Byakuya rose to his feet, a surprised Rukia doing the same. "I trust we will hear from you sooner rather than later?"

"Yes," Hatori stood up quickly with an apologetic and sympathetic look on his face. "I will call your manor tonight with all the details."

Byakuya offered a stern nod and left without as much as a thank you. Rukia bowed respectively and thanked Hatori for his time. She shuffled after her brother with his blazer still hanging over her shoulders. Once they were alone in the elevator she finally handed him his coat which he reluctantly accepted.

"Brother, don't you think you could have been nicer to Mr. Hatori?" she asked in a general tone. She didn't expect an answer.

"As professional as he seems on the outside he is incompetent on the inside." Byakuya cast his eyes toward Rukia. "This is a delicate matter. I will not tolerate a man trusted with helping us honor Hisana act so flippantly."

"I understand," was Rukia's curt reply. She really did understand, however, she silently wished he wouldn't come off so harshly. This was, after all, a difficult time for both of them.

The chime of the elevator bell alerted the pair that they reached the first floor. Byakuya's blazer rested comfortably back on his shoulders, fitting as well as a custom tailored jacket should. Rukia was close behind, the light ruffle of the yellow, spaghetti-strap spring dress she wore swaying with every step she took. They were outside the building within seconds. Rukia shielded her eyes as best she could from the rays of the late morning sun. She followed Byakuya toward the blue Rolls Royce parked outside with a well-dressed man in a black hat and matching suit holding the door open.

"Rukia," Byakuya stopped abruptly almost causing Rukia to slam into him. "Are you hungry?"

Rukia's eyes wavered. She was caught by surprise, but she smiled all the same. "Yes, I am."

Byakuya started to walk again, climbing into the vehicle and taking his seat on the right side behind the driver. Rukia smiled and took a single step toward the car. She could move no further, however, once her sun-ridden eyes caught a sight she wasn't expecting. Just a few feet away on the opposite side of the street were a man and a woman walking side by side.

The man was casual, walking with his right arm over his shoulder, holding something she couldn't see. He was smiling and talking by the movement of his lips. The woman was on his left, carrying a small black bag in front of her waist. She looked at the man and smiled. The look on the woman's face was familiar; It was a look Rukia experienced whenever she would to see the same man. It was a look of lust shadowed by desire and love.

She followed the duo with her eyes only, a tingling sensation in her chest. Unable to look any further**,** she climbed into the car and sat on the backseat opposite her brother. Through the window she could see the pair walking side by side, their matching orange hair glistening in the wind.

It was at that moment her smile turned upside down...


	5. Ripples in the Reflection

Thank you to everyone for reading, or added a story alert. To those of you who left a review I appreciate your thoughts and consideration. It means so much to know your thoughts regarding this story. Please keep it up. Tell me your thoughts, I love to read them.

A special thank you goes out to Apocalyxtic98 for beta-reading.

**Legend: **_Italics–Flashback_

* * *

_"Oh, Rukia, are you sure this is okay?" A cheerful Orihime questioned. She, like Rukia, was sitting in the middle of a vast pile of dresses and accessories._

_"Of course it is. Stop worrying. I'm sure together we can find something for tonight. This is __our __graduation party so we have to __look our best __tonight__." Rukia replied as she picked over a section filled with costume jewelry. "__I mean, you only graduate from high school once, right?"_

_"But these dresses are so beautiful," Orihime held up a long gold dress by the straps __to illustrate her point__. "See, look at this one."_

_Rukia smiled. "That one __used to __belon__g __to my sister but she gave it to me." She gave the dress a once over. "We have to keep the length in mind."_

_"You think so?" Orihime stood up and pressed the gold dress against her body. The fabric under her neck could barely cover her large breasts and the hem line ended high on her thighs._

_"Uh, let's put that one in the 'no' pile." Rukia took the dress from Orihime and tossed it to her right. "We have to find a dress that's long enough and can cover your breasts." __She wanted to sound as sympathetic as possible._

_Orihime placed her hands on either side of her __voluminous __melons and pushed them close together. "They are always in the way."_

_"I never have that problem," Rukia laughed ____halfheartedly.__ "Do you have any color schemes in mind?"_

_Orihime shook her head and regained her spot in the floor. "I was just hoping you could help me. Tatsuki didn't have many outfits to choose from, __not nearly __as many as you do."_

_"We'll find something," Rukia smiled encouragingly. "Let's get started."_

_The two girls sifted through the clothes, hoping to find something that would not only fit the curves Orihime possessed but __was flattering __as well. Minutes ticked away until a shrill cry __emerged __from Orihime's lips. In her hands she held up a red thin strap dress with black roses __embossed __in the fabric._

_"This is it. Can I try it on?" Orihime asked, her eyes pleading with Rukia to agree._

_"Of course you can. I'll find some matching accessories. The head of the __servants__, Nanao, bought that dress for me for a gala I was supposed to __attend with__ my sister but I had school work so I never wore it. I think it was also too big for me."_

_Orihime __had __long discarded the white t-shirt and pink yoga pants she arrived in and slid the dress over her head. She pulled it all the way down then looked at Rukia for approval._

_"It looks good. I'm not sure about your breasts__**, **__though. It looks a little tight up there."_

_"No, it feels fine. I love this dress. Thank you so much, Rukia." Orihime was ecstatic._

_"I'm just glad we were able to find something you can wear. You're going to be a hit at the party."_

_Orihime smiled at Rukia's kind words. "I'm not looking to impress anyone." Her words sounded forced and unbelievable._

_"You'll turn heads, I'm sure of it. Ichigo will notice too." Rukia dismissed the bewildered look in Orihime's eyes. "That is why you're going through all this trouble, isn't it?"_

_Orihime tried her hardest to develop a look of denial on her face. She dropped her head and averted Rukia's gaze but she couldn't hold that look for long. "...am I that obvious?"_

_Rukia chuckled. "I wouldn't say that__**…**__but I will say girls like to talk. I think the only one oblivious to your feelings is Ichigo himself."_

_"You think so?" Orihime breathe__d __a __sigh of relief __at the realization that Ichigo wasn't one of the people who knew her feelings toward him__. "I wouldn't know what I would do if he knew. I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him just yet."_

_An __unmistakable__glare __seeped through__Rukia's retinas. It was her turn to look away from the only other female in the room. "__You're going to tell him?" __She couldn't contain the slippage of harshness in her tone._

_"I don't know," __Orihime replied with uncertainty, __in-cognizant__ to Rukia's sudden change__.__"Our time in high school is over. I don't know if I want to keep my feelings a secret any longer."_

_"A secret, huh?" Rukia's head slowly dropped, her eyes shrouded behind her bangs._

_Heat rose to Orihime's __cheeks. "Yes..." Her hands went up defensively. "I mean, you and a few other people know but he doesn't know." The heat increased. "...does he?"_

_Rukia__'s__ head rose __slightly__ and she tried her best to smile. "Of course not. Like I said, he's oblivious to those around him. You have to be direct when talking to him or he just won't get it."_

_"That's good," Orihime once again showed relief __in hearing those words once again__. She knelt to her knees and scrambled toward Rukia in the red and black dress. "You're his best friend, Rukia. Tell me, will he accept how I feel if I tell him?"_

_Rukia opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Her right hand rose to her face, the knuckle on her index finger gently caressing the area just beneath her bottom lip. There was doubt in her eyes illuminated by sheer knowledge. She spent enough time around Ichigo to know what his reaction would be._

_"So...is that a no?" Orihime's question cut through Rukia's one sided thoughts._

_"I didn't say that," Rukia waved her hands back and forth in defense. "I didn't say anything, but-but I know he will consider your feelings. Ichigo is very considerate of others."_

_"That's why I like him. He's gentle and can be soft spoken when the issue calls for it." Orihime replied with a giggling smile._

_"As long as I've known him, Ichigo has been the way you say. He's opinionated and yet considerate of others views..." Rukia's voice stalled._

_She didn't realize the glossy undertone in her eyes shining or the fact that someone else had picked up on her subtle new reaction. Orihime couldn't help but stare at Rukia's face as she continued rambling away Ichigo's qualities. Her attention was on Rukia's __rosy __cheeks and bright eyes as she spoke. It was reminiscent of the same look Orihime recalled seeing in the mirror in her bedroom. It was so distinct that Orihime knew she couldn't be wrong. She knew that look like she knew the back of her hand._

_"Rukia...are you in love with Ichigo?"_

_Those words knocked the wind out of Rukia's chest. It stopped her rambling in its tracks. It was so unexpected that she __hadn't__the wherewithal to respond right away. A simple 'no' would have sufficed but Rukia couldn't form her lips to say the word. She pulled at the imaginary collar around her neck, a sign she was growing uncomfortable with the direction the conversation had suddenly gone. Without knowing what else to do__, __she did all she could think of at the time__: __she started laughing._

_"Rukia?" Orihime was puzzled. She wasn't sure what answer she would get to her question but she did not expect to hear laughter._

_"I'm sorry," Rukia wiped invisible tears from under her eyes. "It's just that Ichigo and I are just friends, that's all there is to it."_

_Her response was forced, something Orihime could tell as soon as the words left her mouth. __She studied Rukia's eyes, the area that couldn't lie, even as much as Rukia tried to hide what she was feeling_

_"Well, I know without a doubt that I love Ichigo. I've known for a long time now. This could be the last time I see him." Determination flourished __in__her brown eyes. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell him how I feel."_

That afternoon was forever burned into Rukia's memory. She sat silently in the backseat of the family car staring at her hands, not saying a single word to the only other passenger in the vehicle. Sitting in front of her, Byakuya watched his sister as the silence was so dense inside it could easily fog the windows. He cleared his throat, earningonly a single blink from Rukia.

"Where would you like to have lunch?" He tried to sound as casual as possible.

"It doesn't matter to me, brother." Rukia's words were soft spoken, so much so thatByakuya had to strain his ears to ensure he heard her correctly.

Instinctively, the elder Kuchiki gazed toward the window, looking out through the tinted black windows. "I have a place in mind. Do you remember Yoruichi?"

"Yes, I do." Rukia's eyes showed some sign of life. "She's friends with Mr. Urahara, the man who took Renji in when he was a child, right?"

Byakuya responded with a stiff nod. "She opened her own restaurant and recently they added earlier hours. Renji works there full time from what I've heard." Byakuya's eyes slowly closed. "Ichigo works there part time."

Rukia sat up in her seat. There it was, mention of him again. Her lips parted and her tongue pushed forth his name. "...Ichigo."

"Nanao told me he is offering his family's services to help with Hisana's funeral. I've decided to honor his request." Byakuya opened his eyes to get a look at Rukia's reaction.

Surprise was written all over her face, especially in her eyes. "Why?"was all she could ask.

"Ichigo spent time with Hisana while you were away. His father has offered the family clinic assist in any way they could, although it was completely unnecessary given the extensive staffofmedical doctors on dutyfor the Kuchiki family. Also, his sisters have shown their concern as well for the family. I cannot turn a blind eye to their hospitality." Byakuyaresponded.

Rukia processed Byakuya's response and immediately picked through the only piece that mattered to her. "How did Ichigo spend time with Hisana?"

"He stopped by every other day to speak with her. I would sit in and listen and make sure he didn't have _another_ incident with a female under my roof. After a while I left them alone to discuss in private any matters of interest." His face and eyes were direct and firm.

The word 'another' brought a small smirk to Rukia's face. She could remember her brother dragging Ichigo by the hair when they were younger very clearly. "By matters of interest, you mean me?"

"Who can say for certain?" Byakuya waved his hand indifferently and shrugged. "Does it matter?" His tone was borderline serious.

Rukia became flustered and looked out the window so she could no longer see her brother's eyes. His last question lingered in the air as the ride continued. Why did it matter? She fought with the answer to that question.

"We can eat at Yoruichi's establishment. Is that all right with you?" Byakuya didn't take his eyes off his sister.

Rukia nodded her reply but did not speak for the remainder of the ride. Her thoughts bounced back and forth like a ping pong ball in play. Her obvious distraction was not without notice. Byakuya did not try in the least to hide the turning of his lips into an upward smirk, a flash of interest brimming in his eyes. His sister's reaction was intriguing, that much he silently admitted to himself.

Moments passed, and a silent car ride later, Byakuya and Rukia stepped inside the restaurant known throughout town as Utsusemi. A mere step behind her brother, Rukia tried her best to hide the look of surprise on her face. The dining area, although spacious and welcoming, was a far cry from the type of places she knew her brother frequented when he was in the mood for a bite to eat outside his residence. There were table cloths, but round ceramic bowls took the place of the usual fine crystal plates. Utensils made of silver were also replaced by simple tapered wood chopsticks with various print designs painted along the edge. The room was not without its patrons sitting casually at their tables eating heartily and pouring cups of sake. The noise was loud but the calm atmosphere dulled the noise. Without a second look around, Rukia could see why the place was at its peak, or so it seemed, at the present time.

Following her brother was a natural motion for Rukia, and her and Byakuya walked toward a small secluded booth near the front of the room. Byakuya climbed in first, followed by Rukia. She removed the napkin on the table and placed it on her lap. Etiquette took a backseat to no one, regardless of the quality of the establishment. They eagerly sat awaiting attention from any working member on the restaurants payroll but all they received was the attention of a black cat that suddenly appeared in the center of their table.

"Get back here, you damn flea bag!"

Rukia's head perked at the sound coming from what she assumed was the back room. She could never forget a voice so distinct. Her assumption was correct when she saw Renji burst through the blue curtain and run toward her table. She was unsure he even saw who was sitting there but one thing was for certain, he was after the black cat in front of her.

"I'm going to skin the shit out of you," Renji snapped while scooping the cat into a tight bear hug. A line of sweat creased between his brows. He appeared overwhelmed. "There are a lot of knives back there I could use!"

"I hope you weren't anticipating serving us this feline for lunch, Renji." Byakuya spoke coolly but there was a tad sense of concern in his voice that Rukia picked up on.

She couldn't blame him. Eating cat meat wasn't something she wanted to try any time soon, especially after she just saw it alive on the table top. Rukia caught the surprised look on Renji's face once the words from her brother sunk in. He looked left then right then left again like a driver preparing to make a one way turn. Renji's eyes grew wide as realization continued to sink in.

"W-what are you two doing here, Lord Byakuya..." He glanced to the right. "...Rukia?"

Rukia flinched a bit. She glanced at her brother taking notice of the indentation of his brows. It was clear he heard Renji's direct tone towards him and his indirect tone towards her. She figured he would just consider it light conversation between friends and leave it at that but she wasn't sure. Her brother typically was all for formality whether the time called for it or not.

"We are here for lunch, Renji." Byakuya's eyed the black cat struggling under the weight of Renji's forearm. "Should we expect _that _for our meal?"

Astonished by the accusation, Renji faltered and lost his grip on the cat. He spun around just in time to see it scamper back behind the blue curtain. Trying to hide his emotions, Renji only muttered his obscenities under his breath.

"So does that mean we have to order something else for lunch?" Byakuya questioned while watching the curtain sway from the mere touch of the cat.

"No!" Renji shouted then quickly gathered his composure. "I mean, yes, I mean..." He gently began rubbing the back of his neck. "...are you being funny, sir?"

Rukia chuckled lightly to herself at Renji's disposition. Having never known her brother to jokingly play around with one of her friends, and given the circumstances that befell them earlier in the day, she was glad to see he had a softer side.

"Bring us some tea," Byakuya sat back looking smug. "And tell Yoruichi we are here. I'd like to speak with her."

Dread swept across Renji's face but he bowed accordingly and left without having to be told twice. He was back only minutes later carrying a circular tray with two saucer cups and a small tea kettle in his left hand and Yoruichi walking in stride on his right side. He set the contents in his hand down and began distributed the cups to each Kuchiki member.

"Byakuya, I didn't know you'd come in here today. What a surprise!" Yoruichi exclaimed, genuine surprise in her tone.

"You're the one who told me to come here, or did you forget?" Byakuya eyed Yoruichi suspiciously.

"I told you that?" Yoruichi smiled sheepishly. "Must have slipped my mind."

"I'm sure it did," Byakuya huffed. "Since we're here then pleasejust get us some rice pot sticker plates, ramen and some bowls of rice."

"Brother..." Rukia eyed her brother in disbelief. A hand landed gingerly on her head.

"Don't look so surprised," Yoruichi ruffled her hair. "Byakuya would eat like this long before people were calling him 'lord'."

"I've never gone by anything else," Byakuya cut a sharp stare toward Yoruichi.

Yoruichi chuckled. "It seems something has slipped _your _mind this time, Byaka-boo."

"If you value this little restaurant you own then you won't say that again." Byakuya tone was deadly.

"Your threats are nothing more than idle words. Useless dribble." Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed. "So, if we're done with this banter let's get down to business."

"Business?" Rukia was confused. "Brother, what business?"

Byakuya ignored his sister's question and directed his eyes toward Renji who remain standing idly by. "Is there somewhere you can take her so she can eat in peace?"

Before Renji could form a response, Rukia spoke up, a look of anger flourishing on her face.

"I thought we were here for lunch, brother?"

"Are you upset, Rukia?" Byakuya watched his sister's disposition change from hardened stare to questionable overcast.

"I promise I won't keep his attention for too long, Rukia." Yoruichi spoke cheerfully. "I want to discuss personal matters with him." She turned her attention to Renji. "Why don't you give Rukia a proper tour of Utsusemi?"

Renji stood up straight, like a solider, and bowed toward Byakuya. "Of course, sir." Without hesitation he had Rukia's forearm in the palm of his hand, pulling her free from the confines of the booth.

"Renji, wait a minute." Rukia was pulled through rows of tables before coming to a stop on the far left side of the room.

"Sit here," Renji gently pushed Rukia into the nearest chair before she could protest. "I'll be right back."

Rukia huffed, annoyed over being pulled and pushed on a whim. Once Renji was gone, disappearing behind the blue curtain, Rukia turned and looked at the table her brother and Yoruichi occupied. She could see their lips moving but from the distance could not tell what was said. Her distraction prevented her from noticing that Renji had returned with another set of tea cups and small kettle. Only once the items were on the table did Rukia realize she was no longer alone.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked with concern, the tea barely flowing from the kettle's open spout.

"He asked if I wanted to go out for lunch," Rukia glanced at her brother once again. "He knew all along he wanted to meet with Yoruichi. That's all he had to say from the beginning."

Renji finished pouring the tea and sat down in the chair opposite Rukia. "Would you have come if he told you he was coming here to talk to Yoruichi?"

"Of course," Rukia looked at Renji in disbelief. "We rode here in the same car."

"That's not what I mean. Would you have opted to have the driver take you home instead of sitting around listening to them discuss offerings for your sister's funeral?"

"My sister? What does she have to do with this?"

"Yoruichi told me that she and Urahara are offering to purchase the white flowers for the wake. They know someone who grows beautiful flowers for a living and they were going to go in together on purchasing as many as needed to honor your sister." Renji spoke softly.

Rukia focused on Yoruichi and the stern and serious look flashing over her golden color eyes. "I didn't know."

Renji laughed. "Well of course not. I just found out myself."

"No," Rukia shook her head. "I mean, I didn't know so many people want to show their love and respect for my sister."

"Your sister was a great woman, so gentle and kind. She missed you terribly when you left, like we all did, but sitting with her and talking about it brought us all closer. You could say we were each otherssupport system." Renji appeared deep in thought while reminiscing.

"My brother told me Ichigo would stop by and spend time with Hisana. He would sit and talk to her about matters of interest."

Renji waved his hand in the air. "He wasn't the only one who visited Hisana frequently. I mean, I only went when I could but I still saw her frequently. Working here takes up most of my time."

Rukia's hand snaked around her cup of tea. The smell of jasmine and lemon hit her instantly. "How is it working here? Brother told me Ichigo works here as well."

"Pfft," Renji blew a raspberry. "Only some days, and half days at that. He needed something to help pay for his school books."

"School?"

"Yeah, he took a year off after high school. I finished last year. He will finish his medical degree this year, or so he says." Renji shrugged his shoulders.

"He's still getting his medical degree?" Rukia sipped her tea and smiled. "That's good. What will he do after?"

Renji's eyes narrowed but not enough to be noticeable. "Don't know."

Rukia accepted his reply and continued to partake in her tea. A small bell being rung from the kitchen took Renji from her once again but she didn't mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere anyway. Her senses returned, however, when Renji returned with the food her brother ordered.

"Thank you," Rukia smiled and separated her chopsticks. "Are you going to join me?"

"Is that an invitation?" Renji smiled. "Sorry, but I'm still on the clock. I have to bring your brother his order then tend to the other patrons. I am the top waiter here, you know? Wouldn't look right if I sat around."

"It's not sitting around when you're catching up with friends." Rukia replied with a pot sticker hanging mere inches from her lips.

Renji chuckled. "You Kuchiki's," He shook his head as if in disbelief, but the gesture was halfhearted. "I'll be right back."

Rukia enjoyed her meal in solitude. Occasionally she stared at her brother who did not touch a single entree that he ordered. He was either not hungry, full after the tea alone or just not interested to eat anything that was sitting in front of him. Rukia wasn't sure of the reason but she enjoyed the food prepared for her. She watched Renji make his rounds to his tables, casually chatting with his customers while refilling their glasses. Once again her mind wandered, her thoughts hanging off the last set of words Renji spoke to her...

_...You want me to become a Kuchiki?" Rukia asked with __surprise in__ her voice._

_She sat in the center of a large meeting room, kneeling in a blue and white kimono, her feet tucked beneath her thighs. Sitting a few feet away, in matching white wedding kimonos sat Hisana and her new husband, Byakuya. They both watched with great interest the look of surprise on Rukia's face._

_"As you know, Rukia, I've taken my husband's last name but I cannot __b__are__to leave you with the last name given to __us __by our parents, not after being abandoned by them."_

_"Hisie..." Rukia quickly caught herself. The woman sitting before her was no longer her available older sister. She was a grown woman, a married woman, and should be addressed as one out of respect. "...Hisana, you're a Kuchiki now out of marriage. I cannot take the same last name because you want me to."_

_Hisana nodded. "Yes, I agree. __This __is why Byakuya has agreed to adopt you as his younger sister. __By __doing so you will be gifted with his last name."_

_Rukia looked to Byakuya for any sign that he had given such an approval. The head of the __Kuchiki family sat still, his eyes close__d__and his posture perfectly upright. It seemed he was letting his wife do all of the talking on their behalf._

_"I assure you that this is an idea that stems from Byakuya himself." Hisana spoke__, __suddenly noticing the look on Rukia's face. "He has no other siblings and would be honored if you took that role. To many who will not understand, you may appear only as a Kuchiki on paper but it's much more than that."_

_"I understand. I just-I mean, is this allowed?" The uncertainty in Rukia's voice was evident._

_"You let me worry about that," Byakuya's words were direct._

_Rukia nodded. It appeared she would have no say in the matter. Whether she understood the motive behind it or not she would undergo another change in her life. It was a change, __and__though unexpected, __it __wasn't at all half bad__, __if she did say so herself._

Smiling to herself, Rukia finished off her lunch and sat patiently in silence. She took out her phone from her Chappy designed purse and began surfing the web until that bored her into playing a few games she downloaded onto the hand held device. Becoming bored with that as well, she yawned and stretched just as Renji once again joined her at the table.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you here by yourself for long." Renji rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's all right. It was nice seeing you work. It gets busy here."

Renji smiled one hell of a goofy grin. "Yeah, but I'm finished for the day. I have a soccer game to get to. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, to see me play.I'll take you back home after, of course."

Rukia opened her mouth to respond but was silenced as her brother and Yoruichi approached. She rose to her feet and stood in front of her brother, giving Renji a view of her back.

"Are you ready to go, Rukia?" Byakuya questioned.

"Brother," Rukia glanced at Renji through the corner of her eye. "Renji invited me to see his soccer game. He'll give me a ride home afterward."

Byakuya gave Renji a once over, a look that sent a shiver against the red head's shoulders and back. "All right."

Rukia smiled, unaware that Renji was swallowing a shaken lump of saliva that miraculously became lodged in his throat. She turned toward her friend and happily grabbed his arm. "Ready?"

Shaking off the look of death from Byakuya, Renji returned her smile with a kind one of his own. "I have to change and then we can go. I'll be right back."

Rukia released Renji's arm and watched him leave to do as he said. Alone with her brother and Yoruichi she stood by as the two of them exchanged quick words with one another. Rukia didn't pay them too much mind. She was happy to have plans for the rest of the afternoon. Seeing a soccer game was different then going home and doing absolutely nothing. She was grateful for the invitation.

"Hey Yoruichi, I'm here."

Rukia froze at the sound of a male voice that interrupted her joyous thoughts. It was easy for her to distinguish who just arrived. Her head spun around as ifin slow motion, the ends of her hair lightly caressing her cheek. She looked at the door, at Ichigo, as he walked in with that same stance she saw earlier. His right arm was over his shoulder, holding onto something she could not see. His eyes met hers, brown staring into purple. It wasn't long before he was in front of her and she had nowhere she could go.

"Hello, Rukia." Ichigo's words were lifeless, to say the least.

"Ichigo." Rukia returned his dry acknowledgment with one of her own. She didn't know what else to say, remembering the last time they saw each other and the angry look on his face.

Ichigo couldn't look away, his eyes bore into Rukia's, as if searching for answers to questioned he hadn't spoken aloud. He was jolted, suddenly, by a sharp slap to the back of his head. He winced and grabbed the wounded area, searching for the one who caused him momentary pain.

"What the hell, Yoruichi!" He growled in irritation.

"There are other people standing here besidesRukia." Yoruichi exclaimed, her arms folded across her chest.

"Sorry..." Ichigo rubbed his neck a little longer then stopped altogether. "Afternoon, Yoruichi..." He looked to his right. "...Byakuya."

"It appears your lack of manners hasn't changed at all since I last corrected you, Ichigo."

A small smirk formed beneath the bridge of Ichigo's nose. "Apparently not."

Byakuya didn't return the gesture. He only looked more annoyed the longer he stared into the teenager's face. He turned away eventually, bringing his attention to his sister. He studied her expression, the look in her eyes as she looked at Ichigo. Through the corner of his eyes he could see Yoruichi looking at Rukia as well. Together they shared a silent conversion.

Rukia was unaware of the conversation, or lack thereof, going on right in front of her. Instead, her attention was drawn to the sound of footsteps approaching then coming to a stop behind her. Without turning around she knew who had joined the group, but if she had even an inkling of curiosity she should have seen the unadulterated look of surprise then anger flash over Renji's eyes.

"You ready for your shift, Ichigo?" Renji asked while taking his place beside Rukia on her right side.

"Yeah, I'm closing tonight as well. I called Yoruichi in advance to ask. I could use the extra hours." Ichigo replied.

Renji grunted then turned toward Rukia. "Are you ready? My car is parked out front."

"Are you going to your soccer game?" Ichigo asked but his eyes were on Rukia, the question directed towards her.

"Yes, _we're_ headed their now. See you tomorrow." Renji spoke clearly, emphasizing heavily that he was not going placed his hand onRukia's shoulder and proceeded to lead herpast their friends and loved ones toward the front door. His attempts were futile once Rukia stopped walking completely. He couldn't understand why she stopped moving but upon the sight of the woman walking toward them he knew immediately.

"Rukia, it's really you!" Orihime shouted happily, her arms open wide to embrace her old friend. She wrapped her arms around Rukia, pressing her oversized bust into Rukia's ample frame. "Ichigo told me you were back in town. I'm so glad I ran into you."

Rukia's arms were at her side instead of wrapped around Orihime to complete the embrace. She stared aimlessly to the left, her emotions nonexistent. She was dazed and unresponsive as Orihime created some space between the two but the smile on the taller female was stillclearly visible.

"I came with Ichigo to get something to eat before heading home. Were you planning on leaving right now? I was hoping you and I could catch up. I haven't seen you for four years. I'd love to hear about your trip to America." Orihime rambled on, unaware of Rukia's lack of enthusiasm.

Rukia lowered her head. Sensing her discomfort, Renji stepped up and placed his hand back against Rukia's shoulder.

"We were on our way out. Maybe next time, Orihime." Renji prepared to pull Rukia aside to lead her around the obstruction in their way. His effort was again stopped by Rukia holding her ground, to his surprise. "What is it, Rukia?"

Raising her head, Rukia glanced back at Yoruichi, Byakuya and Ichigo then looked up at the young man standing by her side. She did her best to smile. "I think I'd like to stay here."

"What?" Renji and Ichigo replied in unison. Byakuya and Yoruichi were silent but their eyes widened at Rukia's decision.

Orihime was thrilled and wrapped her arms around Rukia, embracing her once again. "That's great! We have so much to catch up on."

Rukia was despondent, letting Orihime lead her back toward the table she previously occupied. She avoided the looks given to her by those around her and forced her smile to spread across her face.

Running into Orihime was a blessing in disguise. Four years was a long time to run away from the truth. Rukia couldn't comprehend why she decided to confront her old buxom friend at that moment but the decision was made. There was no room to turn back.

Despite everything, Rukia wanted to face the verity head on, whether her heart was ready for it or not.


	6. When One Door Closes

Thank you to everyone for reading, or added a story alert. To those of you who left a review I appreciate your thoughts and consideration. It means so much to know your thoughts regarding this story. Please keep it up. Tell me your thoughts, I love to read them.

A special thank you goes out to Apocalyxtic98 for beta-reading.

**Contains: **Mild foul language

**Legend: **_Italics–Flashback_

* * *

"So Rukia, what do you want to talk about first?" Orihime asked as a cheerful yet appreciative grin swept across her face. "I didn't think you would have time to sit and talk with me."

"Why's that?" Rukia instinctively drew her hands around the teacup in front of her.

Orihime shrugged and laughed nervously. "It looked like you had somewhere else to be." She glanced over her shoulder at Renji. "Though I could be wrong."

A nerve twitched near Rukia's right temple. She slammed her hands on the table top, jolting the dishes and startling both Orihime and Renji. The chair she was in slid back, allowing her room to stand and walk around the table.

Excuse us," Rukia said to Orihime. She grabbed Renji's arm and pulled him along until they were outside. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Rukia hissed. "My brother already left and Yoruichi and Ichigo are in the back so why are you still standing around?"

Although alone outside, Renji couldn't take his eyes off Orihime who sat patiently at the table. "Standing around? That's funny because I thought _we _had somewhere to be and then you go off and agree to sit with _her_."

"I know," Rukia looked away. "But I want to know the truth. Seeing her just now brought back so many memories, so many questions, all of them unanswered."

"You think sitting with her is going to tell you all the things you want to know?" Renji placed his hand gently on her right shoulder. "Don't you think some things are best left, as you said, unanswered?"

Rukia contemplated the idea. It made sense as far as she was concerned. Sensible, yet unrealistic. In one swift motion she slid under Renji's arm, removing his hand from her shoulder at the same time. She didn't look at the reaction on his face or the tint of hurt that momentarily recolored his eyes a shade she wouldn't have been familiar with. Had she taken one look at him she might have changed her mind. Causing Renji grief was an act Rukia wanted no part of but her mind was made up.

Renji lowered his head in defeat. "You're being stubborn,"

"Yeah, well, I am a Kuchiki after all," Rukia glanced at Renji and smiled at her play on the words he spoke to her earlier. "I will need a ride home if your offer still stands."

Renji was hesitant but relented and nodded his head. He gave a stiff wave and was on his way without a second glance. Left on her own, Rukia heaved a deep breath and then exhaled before she pulled the front door open. She walked back to the table she and Orihime shared and sat down without a second thought.

"Is everything all right?" Orihime asked once Rukia pushed her chair closer to the table.

Rukia could hear the concern in her voice. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Everything is fine. Renji is on his way to his soccer game."

"That's right," Orihime clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. "He plays for the Karakura Galaxy. They are currently three and one and the season just started**!**"

"I told him I would come to see him play, but I changed my mind." As Rukia spoke, guilt slowly started to fill her.

"He's been on the team since he was nineteen, the youngest member ever. They recruited him his freshmen year."

"He told me something about that," Rukia lightly touched her chin while trying her best to remember that particular conversation. "They won the championship his first year."

"That's right. Everyone celebrated that night. We had a great time. You would have loved it, Rukia."

The championship was something she had heard about before but the party afterwards was news to her. It wasn't hard to imagine everyone together, smiling, laughing, and having a good time, but hearing about it for the first time from someone she hadn't spoken to for four years bothered Rukia just a bit. While she chewed on the fact that Renji never told her about his celebratory party, Ichigo emerged from the back, dressed in his work attire and carrying teacups and a small kettle.

"I brought you two some tea," he set the tableware down and began serving the brewing hot goodness to each lady. "Can I get you anything to eat, Orihime?"

Rukia watched the subtle interaction between the two of them. Watching their brief conversation, her heart ached a bit. As Orihime rattled off her consumable desire, Rukia studied Ichigo's face as he jotted down her order. He wasn't smiling, per say, but he wasn't frowning or showing signs of anger either. A flash of the last time she saw him radiated in front of her eyes. This time however, his brows weren't pushed together and the tension in his face wasn't visible. She couldn't help but wonder if that was because of the company she was keeping.

"Rukia?" Orihime's voice startled the raven**-**haired girl and she jumped just a bit. "Would you like something to eat?"

An obvious pink blush covered Rukia's cheeks as she looked at Orihime and then atIchigo. How long had she been staring at Ichigo, while he and Orihime were trying to get her attention? She was embarrassed and rightfully so. The look on Ichigo's face told her he was weirded out. Rukia looked down at the table, mortified. She couldn't have been staring at him for too long, could she?

"Ah, no thank you. I already had lunch." she replied in haste, speaking much quicker than usual.

Ichigo gave Rukia one last look before returning to the back to turn Orihime's order in. The girls were left alone and in that moment Rukia felt as if she could breathe once again. She didn't know when she first held her breath but relief that her chest could finally expand made her smile.

"I am so hungry," Orihime leaned forward, her arm resting on the table. "Tell me, Rukia, how was America?" She asked, abruptly changing the subject.

The question was broad but Rukia had a simple, closed-off response. "It was nice."

Orihime persisted."How are the American schools? Do they have many cake shops? Did you buy anything while you were there? What are Americans like? Are they friendly?"

Rukia twisted her teacup against the palm of her hands and closed her eyes. "The schools are nice. They do but they call them bakeries over there. I did buy a lot of clothing and accessories. Some American's are nice but not all of them are friendly, sort of like it is here." She sipped her tea following her monotonous reply.

Orihime pouted. "C'mon, you can tell me more than that. Going to another country is exciting! What are American colleges like? What was your major?"

"Business with a focus in marketing. I'm hoping to secure a position within the graphic area of that career but we'll see." Rukia shrugged her shoulder slowly, staring down at her tea.

"Wow, Rukia, you have everything planned out! All I know is I want to be a nurse. I want to help people feel better." Orihime fretted a little. "But I have to finish school first."

"You're still in college?" Rukia was genuinely surprised. "How long until you graduate?"

"This is my last year," Orihime beamed with joy at the news. The expression wasn't shared on the opposite side of the table.

Rukia's head dropped, and the ends of her bangs kissed the rim of her teacup. Her dark eyes wavered and her mouth twisted and formed words she couldn't help but speak aloud. "Like Ichigo..."

As oblivious as Orihime was on other occasions, she could see the change in Rukia's expression, emanating off of her like a bad smell. Her brown eyes melted with concern over Rukia's change in demeanor.

"Rukia, is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Rukia's hands tightened around the teacup. The heat radiating around the porcelain glass stung her palms but she ignored it. "I just thought of something Renji told me earlier."

"What did he say?" Orihime leaned in to ensure she heard the response.

"He told me that Ichigo was in his last year too...he took a year off after high school."

"Yes, that's true. I was already in college when he decided to go to Karakura University."

Rukia's head shot up, a perplexed look on her face. "Wait, how is that-"

"Oh**,** I'm sorry. I was sitting here thinking you knew when you couldn't have. I thought maybe Renji told you." Orihime cocked her head slightly and smiled. "I started off at a junior college and then transferred to the same college as Renji and Ichigo."

"I see." Rukia nodded her head. "By the time you entered Karakura University Renji must have been in his third year and Ichigo in his second."

"Exactly. Going to junior college first didn't do too much for me. I took two credible classes but the school focused more on social credentials. So I'm starting over at the university."

"And that doesn't bother you?" Rukia was intrigued, her voice said so.

Orihime shook her head and smiled. "Maybe at first, but I'm enjoying the experience. Do you remember when you were helping me pick a dress for the grad party? I said financial aid was a deciding factor and the loan I received was for junior college**,** but my relatives footed the bill for my current stint at the university so I don't owe too much money."

The mention of the party was all Rukia heard through Orihime's confession. A small smile graced her face**;** she had the opening she was looking for.

"Orihime, I wanted to ask you something regarding the party four years ago." There was no hesitation in Rukia's voice. This was it, the moment of truth.

"Hmm? What do you want to ask me, Rukia?"

"At the party-" Rukia started to speak, but held her tongue as Ichigo arrived back at their table with Orihime's lunch. She silently cursed at the loss of the fleeting opportunity to uncover what really happened that night.

"It all looks so good, Ichigo." Orihime opened her chopsticks. "I don't know where to begin."

Ichigo only smiled only, his attention on refilling the ladies**'** half empty cups of tea. He picked up Rukia's cup, watching her as she was watched him. Through precision and practice, he refilled her cup without ever looking at what he was doing, an act that made Rukia's eyebrows raise a bit.

"Thank you," she said once Ichigo returned the tea into her awaiting hands. The smell of crushed lavender prompted a startled look in her eyes. "Is this..?"

"Yeah, lavender with a hint of chai leaves. Your favorite tea."

Rukia tried hard not to smile but the muscles in her face had a mind of its own. "You remembered."

Ichigo stuck out his chest and huffed. He leaned in close to Rukia and whispered. "I never forgot."

With the teacup in her hand, Orihime sipped the warm tea casually, doing her best to push the hot liquid down her sensitive esophagus She glanced between the two, a smile forming beneath the bridge of her nose.

Watching him leave, Rukia was left to ponder over his last words. He didn't forget about her favorite tea, he didn't forget that she ignored him for four years and he didn't forget the pain her actions caused him. Just the same, she didn't forget what she saw that night and staring at Orihime as she shoveled food in her mouth brought Rukia back to the real reason she was sitting at the table.

"Orihime, I need you to tell me something." Rukia spoke as directly as possible.

Orihime's cheeks were packed with food, reminding Rukia slightly of a squirrel, but she managed to release a meek reply. "Tell you what, Rukia?"

"That night, at the grad party, did you-" Rukia paused toswallow a heavy dose of nerves before continuing. "Did you ever tell Ichigo..."

"How I felt about him? I did." Orihime spoke aloud before Rukia could finish her question. "Actually I did a little more then tell him how I felt." She smiled yet her cheeks developed a rosy glow.

Rukia's head drooped once again. She contemplated for the second time what benefit she would gain from hearing the truth. Her hands tightened around the tea cup, the reality of the truth seconds from being revealed almost too much for her to bare.

"I told him how I felt, how I've always felt about him since we started high school." Orihime smiled and looked away in thought. "I can say I was surprised at his reaction."

_"Ichigo...I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid to." Orihime raised her right hand, resting her index finger against her bottom lip. She refrained from biting down on her own flesh in order to silence the nerves billowing from deep inside herself._

_"Why are you afraid, Orihime. Is it something bad?" Ichigo was genuinely concerned._

_"No! It's not bad at all. I just..." Orihime raised her head to meet the quizzical look in Ichigo's eyes. She took a deep breath then expelled her news, both quick and to the point. "I-I like you Ichigo!No! I-I'm in love with __you!"_

_Silence. That was all Ichigo could do after such a heavy bombshell had fallen on __him. His mouth opened but no words came out, not that they could even if he willed them to with all his might._

_"I'm sorry," Orihime stepped back and apologized with a sympathetic bow. "I didn't mean to spring this on you but I've felt this way since ninth grade. I just could never get up the nerve to tell you."_

_Silent but not deterred, Ichigo extended his left arm and gently touched Orihime's chin, raising her upper body all at once. Their eyes met before he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Orihime was surprised, her slender fingers digging gently into Ichigo's back. She welcomed the embrace and settled in close to his chest, her eyes closing slowly._

_"That must have taken a lot of courage, Orihime. I really don't know what to say." Ichigo said as softly as possible._

_"Ichigo..." Orihime created a small gap between them and raised her head._

_She balanced herself on the tip of her toes all the while keeping her head upwards. Her lips brushed his and soon she captured his lips with her own, kissing him with as much passion as she could muster. She could feel his arms tighten around her and a small tear sprung from the corner of her eye. She was happy even after their kiss broke and she found herself back in her previous position, her head cradling his chest._

_"I'm so glad you understand, Ichigo." She smiled happily, tightening her arms around his waist. Her bliss was short lived, however, at the sound of a gasp echoing in her ear. She lifted her head, concern in her eyes. "'Ichigo, what is it?"_

_"Orihime...I'm sorry," Ichigo buried his head against her shoulder, shielding his eyes. "'I am flattered you were able to tell me how you feel but...I-I just don't feel the same way."_

_It was Orihime's turn to gasp, shock __resonating throughout her entire body. Her hands, although still around Ichigo's waist, suddenly became loose._

_"I appreciate the nerve it must have taken to tell me after so long and to kiss me as you did but I have to be honest with you, and most importantly, I have to be honest with myself."_

_"W-what are you saying?" Orihime managed to say as tears sprang from her eyes._

_Ichigo was hesitant, his head rising slowly and his eyes focusing on the door that led out into the hall. "There's someone else...someone else I have feelings for." He smiled gently, his eyes still sad. "They just don't know it."_

The news hit Rukia with so much force she could barely gather enough strength to take her next breath. She picked through Orihime's story, focusing on a few key points. The way she told him how she felt and delivered a kiss—that drove that point home. But, also, hearing Ichigo gasp during their embrace… She was sure that was due to her showing up at the room when she did and witnessing their embrace.

"He said there was someone else," Orihime laughed, breaking the silence. "I didn't see that coming for a second."

"I'm sorry," Rukia raised her head, trying to will back her tears. "You were able to tell him how you felt but he didn't return your feelings."

Orihime's smile brightened. "There's no need for that. A heavy weight was removed from my chest that day. I learned that I could approach someone and admit my feelings if given the opportunity. To be honest**,** I'm glad things turned out the way they did."

Rukia was surprised, and her eyes widened. "You are?"

"Mmhm," Orihime nodded, "I am. If things didn't turn out as they did then I wouldn't have learned a valuable lesson. Since that day Ichigo and I have been close friends and that means the world to me. He's a great guy. I would never want to lose his friendship."

"His friendship..." Rukia repeated those words over and over. That's exactly what she had done and all because she had failed to do what Orihime had done, speak up and say what's on her mind. She felt foolish, immature and stupid all at the same time.

"Also, if things turned out how I wanted it to back then I never would have met Ulquiorra." Orihime announced with pride. She took out her phone and showed it to Rukia.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia looked at the screensaver on Orihime's phone. It was a snapshot of her smiling with her arms around a guy Rukia never saw before. His skin was paler then any color she'd ever seen and his eyes were more greener than the darkest emerald. He had long, shoulder-length black hair and black eyeliner that made his eyes pop. He wasn't smiling in the picture but he looked content while captured in Orihime's embrace. "Is he your-"

"He sure is." Orihime pulled her phone towards herself and ogled the picture. "We met while I was in junior college. He's nothing like me which is why I think we work so well."

Seeing the joy in Orihime's eyes made Rukia's heat skip a beat. She wanted that look and feeling that was evident the longer Orihime looked at the photo.

"I'm glad everything turned well for you, Orihime." Rukia tried her best to smile.

Orihime shook her head. "It turned out better for you**.** I mean, you got an education at a university in America. It doesn't get any better than that."

"Yeah..." Rukia sighed, unable to agree one hundred percent with Orihime's statement. An American education was worthwhile but at the cost of her friends, and most importantly her feelings? Rukia wasn't sure about that.

"There he is!" Orihime emphatically stated, pointing toward the front door and rising from her seat at the same time.

Looking in that direction, Rukia saw what had Orihime so happy. Coming through the door was none other than Ulquiorra, the tip of his fingers shoved into the pockets of his black skinny jeans. His stride was slow; he was clearly in no rush to reach the table where they were sitting. Rukia rose to her feet out of respect and watched the two embrace with a hug followed by a peck on the cheek by none other than Orihime.

"Rukia, this is my boyfriend, Ulquiorra." Orihime looked at her boyfriend and smiled. "Ulquiorra, this is Rukia, the girl I've told you about."

Rukia was surprised to hear that she was spokenabout but extended her arm and took a firm hold of Ulquiorra's right hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ulquiorra," she spoke emphatically.

Ulquiorra did not return the sentiment and instead released Rukia's hand without even so much as a hello. Not one to be miffed over a person's lack of manner's Rukia held the smile on her face just as Ichigo approached the group with a piece of paper in his hand.

"How's it going, Ulquiorra? What brings you here?" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes staring directly into Ulquiorra's green gaze.

"Why else would I come here other than picking up Orihime? Don't ask pointless questions." Ulquiorra scoffed in disgust.

Ichigo laughed, a gesture that puzzled Rukia as she watched. "For all I know you could be here to get something to eat. Of course, that's never the case, is it?"

Reaching into his back pocket, Ulquiorra removed a folded black and white wallet and opened it, revealing a slew of bills in numerical order. He glanced up at Ichigo momentarily. "Same as last time?"

"Yeah," was Ichigo's curt response. He and Ulquiorra made a quick exchange, the paper in his hand for the cash in Ulquiorra's wallet.

"You didn't have to pay the bill," Orihime chimed in. "I brought enough this time."

"It's fine." Ulquiorra handed a few extra bills to Ichigo. "For her previous bill."

"That bill was comped already, you know that, Ulquiorra." Ichigo stared at the money like something was wrong with it.

"So you say," Ulquiorra forcefully shoved the money against Ichigo's chest then looked at Orihime. "Let's go."

"Right," Orihime bowed to both Ichigo and Rukia. "It was great reminiscing with you Rukia! I hope I can see you again before the funeral. I'll see you in school, Ichigo."

Rukia waved reluctantly at Orihime as she and Ulquiorra departed. She returned to her seat and watched Ichigo count the money in his hands. "What was that all about?"

"He's always like that. She didn't have enough to pay her bill the last time she was here so I comped her meal." Ichigo shrugged his left shoulder. "It wasn't a big deal."

"Apparently it was." Rukia added.

"He's a cold bastard, always been that way since I met him, but he treats Orihime well so I don't complain. If he feels better getting his jealousy out on me then so be it." Ichigo scoffed and turned his head to the side, away from Rukia.

"Jealousy?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. "You sounded cocky just then. What does he have to be jealous about?"

"Nothing, it's all in the past anyway. Orihime told him her old feelings for me and since then he's turned into a jackass every time we're in the same room." Ichigo chuckled, not affected by Ulquiorra's actions.

"Why did she tell him that?" Rukia pondered aloud. "I don't see the benefit."

Ichigo shrugged. "To be open and honest, I suppose. It's none of my business."

"But he's so rude to you. Why do you put up with it?"

"I guess for Orihime's sake. I mean, I don't have many people here I'm close with. I'm not looking to lose any more friends."

A twinge of guilt struck Rukia in the center of her chest. "What do you mean by that?"

Ichigo looked at Rukia with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look overcast on his face. He shook his head. "Anything else I can get you?"

Surprise was becoming a natural reaction for Rukia. She settled in her seat and mouthed the word 'no'. She watched him leave her alone with her tea, taking the remnants of Orihime's meal with him. Left alone, Rukia watched Ichigo return from the back of the restaurant to tend to a few patrons in the room. Once again she was left to her own devices, and she opted to flip through the different apps on her phone. Her head occasionally rose whenever Ichigo passed by but the two didn't speak a word to one another for the duration of her time there.

It wasn't long before her cell phone went off in her hand and Renji's name flashed across the display. She answered the call, speaking as softly as she could without giving away any unintentional emotions. Through the corner of her eye she could see Ichigo looking her way, watching her tend to the call from beginning to end. When she finished the call, she looked up to see Ichigo standing over her with a fresh cup of tea in his hand. He set it down and took her previous cup in his hands.

"Was that Renji?" He chuckled at the startled look in Rukia's eyes. "His ringtone hasn't changed since high school."

"He's running late from the soccer game and was giving me a heads up." Rukia set her phone on the table top.

"If you need a ride I can drop you off, if that's okay with you." Ichigo offered.

For a moment Rukia considered the offer that befell her but ultimately shook her head in refusal. "I already told him I'd be here when he arrived."

Ichigo grunted in reply then left Rukia on her own again. He tended to a few tables and carried out his duties like he would any other work day.

That day quickly turned to night and as the last patron left, Ichigo happily turned the front sign from open to closed. He turned and was greeted with Yoruichi and Rukia, who were sitting within close proximity to one another. They appeared to be watching his every move from the front door to the table closest to him. After a while, agitation began to settle in and Ichigo found himself stalking toward the two women with fire in his eyes.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to help me clean up?" He looked solely at Yoruichi.

The purple haired maiden rose to her feet and pushed a sheepish grin across her face. Without hesitation she brushed past her employee and walked toward the door. "Have a good night, Ichigo. You, too, Rukia."

The hair in the back of Ichigo's neck stood on end as he heard the door close behind him. Left in silence to mull over his own thoughts, his focus turned toward Rukia who did her best not to appear alarmed by his piercing eyes.

"Well, don't just sit there," Ichigo picked up and turned over the chair closest to Rukia.

"You want me to help?" Rukia asked in disbelief but slowly began to consider her options. "I guess I can do that. Renji isn't here yet."

Ichigo gave Rukia a shot of his back while he continued to turn more chairs over. As time wore on, so did the silence until Ichigo decided he had had enough. "Rukia," he cut a sharp look her way. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

Rukia's chest tightened at the mere utterance of Ichigo's apology. She kept herself from facing him, unsure of what emotion was on her face, or even more so, what her own face would expose. She clutched the leg of one of the chairs she just turned over in her hand with enough force to split it in two had it been made of wood instead of metal.

"S-sorry for what?" she managed to say under the pressure.

Ichigo wasn't fazed by the stumble in Rukia's voice. "I'm sorry about Hisana. She was like an older sister to a lot of us."

"Really?" Rukia closed her eyes, her grip on the chair leg loosening. "Thank you. It means a lot to hear that."

"My family will be at her wake to show our support and love for Hisana. You know, I owe her for all the talks she and I had. She helped me realize that I should take a year of school, get my head on right then go for it the following year."

Rukia, eyes opened, turned toward Ichigo. "Do you regret it, waiting a year to go to school?"

"Do you regret leaving your sister and everyone behind to go to America?" Ichigo fired back. He didn't mean to sound snappy but once the words left his mouth there was no turning back.

"How dare you?" Rukia's face scrunched up in anger. "I didn't leave everyone behind. I called my sister every single day, I flew home for holidays and even wrote letters and sent them out once a week. I was in constant contact with everyone."

Ichigo smirked and released the chair in his hands. He maneuvered across the floor until he stood directly in front of Rukia's path. He loomed over her, intensity burning in his eyes. "Not everyone. It seems I wasn't included in your desires to keep those you cared for under close communication. I've always wondered, why was that?"

Rukia tried to take a step back but found it futile with a table and an upturned chair blocking her way. She felt her face flush scarlet. "I-I don't know why."

Ichigo chuckled, taking her right wrist gently against the palm of his hand. "I would come over and speak to Hisana, asking her why I hadn't heard from you the few weeks after you left or why my calls were unanswered and my letters returned." He watched as an alarmed look flashed over Rukia's eyes, full of surprise that he was able to snake his hand around hers. His thumb gently caressed her wrist, his eyes never leaving her own. "She would always tell me you were off finding your own way but soon you'd finally realize."

"R-realize what?" Rukia asked, more confused than ever.

Ichigo leaned in close, his mouth opening ever so slowly. "Realize that I was sorry for kissing Orihime. I saw you standing there that night. I didn't understand at first why it bothered you but I figured it out once you ignored my every chance to talk to you about it."

"Your kiss with Orihime meant nothing to me. Why would I have cared about what happened between you two?" Rukia did her best to look as rigid as ice when she spoke.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know, but I know why it bothered me. Maybe one day I'll share my notion with you." He raised her hand and slowly placed a kiss against her wrist.

Once released, Rukia was lost in a trance. She could hear her heart beating enthusiastically in her chest. She couldn't move and speaking was obviously not an option. She stood idly by while Ichigo resumed turning up the remaining chairs, then retrieved a mop from a small utility closet when he had finished. She didn't regain her wherewithal until the sound of the front door jarred her senses. Her violet eyes blinked in rapid succession until she felt a warm set of hands rest gingerly on her shoulders.

"You all right, Rukia?" Renji's voice seemingly brought her back into reality.

"Renji," She gave a forceful smile. "I'm fine. How was your game?"

Renji was skeptical but replied. "It went well. I called Byakuya after I called you to say I would be late picking you up." He pressed the hardest part of his palm against his left temple. "You would think you were twelve years old by the way he reacted or by how loud he called me irresponsible."

Rukia was amused by Renji's story but she couldn't contort her face to show it. Her thoughts were elsewhere, thinking things she really did not want it to. She snatched her purse as it hung against the back of the chair she occupied and walked toward the door, leaving Renji behind.

"We better get going then," She glanced at Ichigo once more as he mopped the floor then left out toward Renji's car.

Left alone inside the restaurant, Renji watched Rukia disappear inside his parked car out front then turned his attention to Ichigo. He watched as his co-worker swayed the mop from side to side, ignoring his presence, or so it seemed.

"So what did you and Rukia talk about?" Renji's words were swift and his tone was sharp.

"Old times, nothing wrong with that, right?" Ichigo replied, stopping the progression of the mop for a second only to start up once more.

Renji could hear his teeth click in the back of his mouth as he ground down on them. He had a sinking feeling he walked in on something; he just couldn't grasp what that something was. He scoffed, shoving his hands into his pocket before walking toward the door.

"See you later then," his words somehow managed to sound forced yet sincere at the same time.

"Yeah, see you later." Ichigo was left alone as the front door closed and the sound of Renji's car flooded his ears.

Alone with his thoughts, Ichigo chuckled at his evening alone with Rukia, focusing on her inability to tell him what he already knew was true. He dragged the mop across the floor until a gleam from the table furthest from him caught his eye. The mop followed as Ichigo dragged it toward the source which was revealed to be Rukia's cell phone.

He took it in his hand, turning it to the left and then to the right. He tossed it in the air, caught it in one hand and then slipped it into the front of his apron next to his notepad and pens. He resumed tending to the floor, a smile spread across his face.


End file.
